Naruto Redux
by Vaign
Summary: All his life he had been trying to gain the villages attention. After trying to steel the forbidden scroll the Hokage yells at him. Due to there conversation Naruto decides to take his life into his own hands.
1. The Thief and the Girl

Chapter one: The great change...

"Do you know why you are here Naruto?" An old man behind a desk asked. By what Naruto could see the familiar old man had to be in his eighties judging by the many wrinkles, and age spots that littered his dark tan face. The old man had on at red and tan cloak that sported the kanji for fire on its front.

Naruto shrank back at the anger in the greying old man's voice. This was honestly was the first time he had ever heard the old man yell, and for it to be directed at him. He really felt small, insignificant even, as he felt the sting of Sarutobi's disappointed and angry glair.

"I stole the forbidden scroll, and learned from it." He felt the sting of tears reach his eyes as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He felt low at this point, angry even as he wondered why he even listened to Mizuki in the first place.

"No. You, Naruto, are here because of your negligence towards your abilities as a Shinobi!" Sarutobi paused for a moment to regain his breath before continuing on, "I have seen you out run and out smart, ANBU, NARUTO, ANBU!"

Sarutobi fumbled around as he angrily loaded his pipe. Naruto watched as Sarutobi waited until after his first pull of smoke from the pipe to continue. This time though he seemed to calm down a fair amount though the disappointment was clear in his eyes, "And yet here you are."

Naruto rubbed a few tears from his sapphire eyes in an attempt to clear his blurry vision as Sarutobi continued on, "Here you are neglecting yourself in some vain attempt to be something this village will never allow you to be."

"Why?" Naruto choked out in a low whisper. He could barely see threw the hot tears that rolled down his face as he felt his own temper rising, "I thought you cared!"

"I wouldn't be telling you any of this if I didn't Naruto." Sarutobi sighed as Naruto watched him fall back into his chair, "Listen to me Naruto because what I have to say is very important. Stop trying to get there approval. You're a Shinobi, so act like one. You are better than this, and far better than what your grades reflect young man."

This brought a chuckle out of the old man and despite the tears a weak laugh out of him as well, "You _need_ to rethink your how you are going about things now. Young man, you are not a samurai, you are a ninja. If you want to gain their respects Naruto, Don't act like a ninja, and play samurai. Ninja's are shadows. You steal, you lie, and you cheat to get what needs to be done, done."

Naruto's eyes widened as understanding reached weighed heavily on him. He couldn't believe the Hokage was telling him this. Telling him that everything he thought a ninja to be was a lie and from the look in the old man's eyes he realized what was running through Naruto's mind.

As the man gave a heavy sigh he said, "Naruto, you can't be the soldier type ninja that the rest of your generation is. You are bound to be a Kage one day, but to achieve that you need to look out for yourself as much as you look out for the people around you. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

_'To be who I want to be…_' he couldn't finish the thought. He didn't want to believe what the aged Hokage was telling him. He was an honest boy, he was a good guy. He wanted to be a knight in shining armor, damn it!

_'You have to look out for yourself as much as you look out for everyone else.'_ That made sense, and as he thought about everything that had been said, it started to form in his head. To him it sounded more like he should steel to take care of himself so that he can protect his friends.

_'If I was like that from the beginning, Iruka-sensei probably never would have been hurt like that.'_ He thought as he looked down at the wooden floors, "I think I do…"

"Explain it to me than Naruto." His eyes snapped up at the old man, and at the sight of his stern gaze he resigned himself to sharing his thoughts.

"Y-you are saying I should steal from the village to take care of myself..."

"No." Sarutobi cut him off. He was honestly getting angry at the entire situation, but resigned himself to listening to what the Hokage had to say, "I'm saying steal only what you need to be healthy, and what you need to be the best you can be. No more than that because it's not the village that is hurting you, it's the people in it."

The man grabbed what looked like a thin pamphlet before holding it out for him to take, "This holds the Shinobi code. Read it over and think about what a Shinobi is meant to be. Maybe you will find yourself in that."

"I love you Naruto. You're like a grandson to me, and I refuse to let you get killed due to the way this village has taught you." The old man said as he stood up and walked around his desk. Sarutobi placed a firm, and almost reassuring, hand on his shoulder, "I believe in you Naruto."

The blond couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face, "I love you too Jiji." he said standing up to hug the man.

"You have a week before your class is assigned teams. Be in Iruka's class by eight AM. In the mean time I want you to discover who you are, and become strong."

Naruto watched the aged kage returned to his desk and give him a rather reassuring smile, "Go home Naruto."

Naruto let his feet guide him as he made his way through town. Staring at the dirt below him as he walked he played the night over in his head. Each event building pressure in his mind as anger filled him. Soon the pressure and anger turned into a near blinding pain. Suddenly there wasn't any pressure or pain, or anger for that matter. No, instead he only felt a sense of relief. After a few moments he realized it felt, to him, like a whole new world had just opened up to him.

"What the hell am I doing?" He growled to himself as he kicked a small rock, "I am Naruto Uzumaki Damn it! I can be anywhere, do anything, and have whatever I want. So why am I letting them push me around so damn much?"

Walking through the Ninja Academy's steel gates he spoke to himself once more, "I mean really. I fuck off more than anything else!"

He was getting angrier with each word. Each stride was getting a bit longer as his pace quickened and he clenched his fists, "I spend more time complaining about my problems then I do trying to fix them! Why haven't I realized any of this before? Why haven't I been using what I KNOW?"

He punched a training post as hard as he could only to feel a throbbing pain in his hand, "GOD IM AN IDIOT!" he yelled out to himself.

"I know I'm a good sneak, and I know if I wanted to I could get away with just about anything so why do I…" He paused, stopping himself in his tracks.

"Fuck it." he growled as a thought hit him, _'why do you wear that jump suit? Do you want to die in the field?'_

That one question, while he had an honest answer, was always the hardest for him to respond to. He wore his orange Jumpsuit because that was all these _ningen_ would allow him to buy.

"No." he said to himself, answering the ghost of Shikamaru, "I wore it because it's all the villagers would let me wear, but you know what, it is _NOT_ what I am willing to let me wear."

Turning around with a new sense of self he decided to finally make his way home. As soon as he walked in he made his way to the middle of the room, and gave a hard stomp down on three floor panels to reveal a secret compartment. Inside the compartment were his old tools that to him appeared to have been waiting for him to collect.

_'Is this why Jiji had given these to me so long ago?'_ he thought as he remembered the birth day that he had been given this particular thieves tools.

Unrolling the cloth they were wrapped in he looked over the tools. They were dusty but still useable, and so with the shake of his head he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a paper towel to clean his tools with while he took inventory of them.

'_Lock pick_.' he thought as he cleaned the small pick off and set it in an old utility belt pouch. He then remembered when Jiji had given the utility belt to him as well. With a warm smile and a small chuckle Naruto whispered a small, "Silly Jiji."

"Crystal bladed glass cutter; useful." again he set it in the next pouch before looking back at the next item.

He picked up the fifteen feet of wire, and the small wire cutters before cleaning them both, and quickly placing it into another pouch. Realizing that that was all that was in the kit he gave a small sigh, _'I need to get more tools.'_

The blond glared at his closet before standing up, and grabbing a small back pack. Setting it on his back and attaching the Utility belt to his waist he quickly summoned five clones.

"Ok, ideas. I doubt any one is going to help us get stronger, and so we need to do it ourselves." Naruto looked at each clone as they took in his words. he could see the thought process rolling around in their minds.

The first took on a disgusted face, "Library, I'm sure they keep Jutsu there somewhere."

Naruto nodded, "Agreed, I'll spare you guys and go there myself, you." he pointed at the first clone, "go get us cloths. Preferably browns, something that goes with all kinds of environments."

It nodded before walking out the front door. As soon as it disappeared Naruto pointed at the second clone, "I want you to go steel us new tools, and gear. I don't want to be unprepared for anything ever again."

The second of the five nodded, "Hey, come on I will need help." the clone said to the third as they both went out the side window.

"Four and five, as much as I hate to say it, you are both coming with me." Naruto paused as his clones let out an annoyed grunt, "The others can take care of that stuff, for now were simply going to get training materials."

"What angle are we taking for training material?" the fifth asked.

Naruto could only smile as he noticed the determination that filtered its way into the eyes of his clones, "Stealth and deception is the angle we want to focus on for now."

Both clones nodded, before the three left the house in the direction of the Library.

The first sighed as he stopped in an ally way below a small three story building. He knew it was a clothing shop that provided for shinobi as he had been here once when he was little. He looked up at the light that was on in the third story window and shook his head. He whispered "easy" as he spotted the lightly open back window.

Climbing in threw the window he quietly propped the window open before silently climbing down to ground level. It only took his eyes a moment to adjust to the low light that came from the stores large display window. He surveyed the room from against the bare wall taking stock of the many rows of cloths. With silent strides he browsed the isles of cloths as he ignored the soft ticking of the clock against the back wall and the sound of running water from upstairs.

Naruto didn't like the idea of stealing before, but in this moment, it felt like a rush. He summarized that he liked the possibility of him getting caught as much as he liked the idea of gaining something new for himself. More so he felt it was more poetic justice as he always knew that the shops ripped him off on the prices of his orange jumpsuits, and now he was stealing from them.

Shaking of the thoughts he was having he spotted a simplistic brown long sleeve shirt. Taking it into his hands he noted the fact that it felt like silk before grabbing two more and sliding them into his back pack. Regaining his focus he then spotted a sleeveless green vest to his left. Again he took the article into his hands. He liked the thickness of it as well as its light weight, and so he slid that into his back pack too.

Noticing a rack full on pants he made his way over and started looking through until he came to several pairs of black stealth based BDU's that most shinobi wore. Finding only three in his size he quietly rolled them up and pushed them down into his backpack. To his right was a shelf with a few pairs of Utility belts, and grabbed two.

Walking down one last isle, he found three pairs of combat boots in his size, all black in color. Grabbing them he decided it was now time to make his way home.

The two clones sat outside of a simple shinobi weapons shop. The fact that it said closed making no difference as they walked in threw the open front door.

"Can I help you?" the soft voice of a woman called over to them.

The first clone looked over at her and smiled as he took in her appearance. She stood at a fair five foot nine, and that said she was no more than a year older than he were at best. The pair of brunette buns left him feeling a bit disarmed as he thought they made her look like a panda.

The second clone on the other hand took a step forward and said, "Miss, we need some supplies, and well the original won't be too happy if we don't come back with some."

"um, were closed, were actually doing inventory tonight." she said, her hard brown eyes looking between the two clones as the first clone started to look through the selection of weapons.

"well that sucks, would you be willing to make an exception, the original kind of has a mission to get ready for in the next few hours." the blond said as he stood there, the gears in his head turning as he took in the dark red shirt, and black training pants she wore. The head band around her waist a clear sign that she was a gennin like him.

"Um, well. I don't know I mean like I said were taking inventory tonight."

"look beautiful, his equipment is rusted, old, and he's had them since he started the academy, and as a fellow shinobi I'm sure you would feel the same about your own equipment." he said his eyes showing a small level of compassion for his goal.

She smiled, and with a sigh stepped out from behind the counter, "alright, but don't try flirting with me again. As nice as it is I don't appreciate it all that much."

Falling into sync beside her he chuckled, "Thank you, and I'm not social enough to even know how to flirt." The clone said with a bashful grin.

The girl laughed as they looked through the isles for new equipment for them. "I know what you mean, the only guy I have ever attempted to flirt with doesn't even give me the time of day so I don't know if I'm any good either."

He nodded before glaring at the ground, "Well, at least he doesn't hit you every time you try and be nice, right?"

_ 'Why do I put up with that anyways?'_

The girl giggled, "Sounds to me like a personal problem, you have an idea as to what you're looking for?" she asked.

The blond nodded, "Yeah, new kunai, shiruken, wire, infiltration tools, and the like. I practically need a new cache of everything." he admitted looking at the ground.

"Ouch; it sounds like your pretty hard on your equipment." she smiled over at him as she started grabbing equipment for him, "no worries though, I'll help you out. You see, I kind of like you, and if you come by every few days to talk I'll give you a discount."

He couldn't help but smile, "I can definitely pass the message on but so you know I'm a clone. The original is actually out taking care of a few other things so I don't have money on me at the moment. If you're willing to open a tab I can pay you tomorrow over lunch though?"

He gave her a slightly hopeful look, and as her honey almond eyes met his sapphire ones she blushed. After a few moments she looked down at the ground and asked, "You asking me out?"

He held his hands up in defense at first as he said, "Wow, can't I ask a gal to lunch without it sounding... stupid question, yes I am."

As he dropped his arms to his side he watched her giggle and clamped her hands over her mouth. He gave a little blush himself as he heard the other clone out right laugh out loud at them.

As she regained her composure though she had a soft smile on her face, "Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, and open a tab for you."

Naruto nodded and blushed, "In that case, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

She smiled as she picked up a spindle of trip wire and some wire clippers, "I'm Tenten."

He couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be a little shy now, but the smile was so disarming that he passed it off as a good thing. She looked over to him again and asked, "What time are we going to meet then? For lunch that is Mr. Uzumaki."

"Um," he paused for a moment and grabbed a pair of wrist blades as he considered the time he would like to eat at, "how does one sound to you?"

"Sounds like a good time to get some food." She said as she eyed the wrist blades he picked up, "why grab wrist blades?"

He looked down at the wrist bands the small blade hidden within it making him smile, "fits my style." he said before adding them to his new gear.

"Alright then, that it for you clone Naruto?" she asked in an almost sing song voice.

The blond chuckled as they walked back to the counter and the other clone added what he had found to the counter, "Why Yes Tenten I do believe that this should do the trick."

Clone two glared at clone three as anger and bewilderment filled him, "What the hell are we going to use a roll of duct tape for?"

Clone three rolled his eyes, and as if it were the most obvious thing in the world he asked, "How can people talk with tape over their mouths?"

Chuckling Clone Two nodded as Tenten rang everything up, "Ok, tomorrow, one 'o'clock, you better have eight hundred for me, Ok."

With a fox like grin both clones gathered up all the bags and clone two said, "fair enough, and thank you Tenten. See you tomorrow."

Naruto sighed as he moved past the many book shelves with in the closed library. He was looking from one book to the next in an attempt to give himself some structure. When the blond had arrived at the library he had immediately sent his clones out to look for anything useful to them and set out to do the same.

He sighed again as he looked through yet another shelf only to add a book titled, _'surviving the elements.'_ After having been in the library for over an hour he had collected ten books covering chemistry, herbalism, botany, anatomy, general health, hunting, and history.

Naruto froze as memories playing threw his head. He watched himself steal his own cloths and return to the apartment. He could remember how they felt on his hands as the clone folded them, and put them away.

The blond could feel a bit of a head ache coming on as two more blond heads popped out from around two different book shelves, "Did that clones memories just hit us?"

The others nodded to him before they each looked at the books in their hands and chuckled. Clone four shook his head and said, "You know, it doesn't seem that bad anymore."

The fifth clone simply shrugged before he looked at a scroll in his hands and grinned, "Hey, I found a jutsu that could be good for our style. It's called the head hunter no jutsu; it apparently lets us travel underground, and pull enemies under as well. How cool is that?"

The blond nodded,_ 'it does sound pretty cool.'_ Naruto thought, "No need to tell me what you found or what it does because I will know apparently after you dispel."

Watching the other two clone's nod he was once again assaulted by a wave of memories. The first watched one clone talk to a girl and started to find equipment almost immediately. The second set on the other had told him all about the eight hundred dollar tab, and the one 'o' clock lunch date.

Shaking off the memories with a smile he whistled, and they began to make their way back to the apartment.

The blond laughed as he threw himself onto his bed. With a content sigh he closed his eyes and thought, _'I really need to thank Jiji for that pep talk he gave me.'_

The blond yawned as he walked into his kitchen the next morning. Seeing the pile of books on his table he didn't even have to read to know what was there. He had successfully stolen books on Hunting, chemistry, herbalism, Aerobics, general health, Genjutsu theory, Ninjutsu theory, basic Fuinjutsu theory, Botany, Anatomy, wilderness survival, and chakra control.

Pulling out a small bowl of instant ramen he put it into the microwave, and three minutes later he pulled it out. Considering how many clones to use Naruto finally summoned fifteen and watched as they set to work on reading the many books before them. With a shrug of early morning indifference he dropped his cup of ramen into the trash can before walking back to the bedroom.

Still a bit groggy he pulled open his drawers and pulled out a pair of his new pants, a black t-shirt, and a new utility belt before he made his way back towards his bathroom.

"ugh, after my shower remind me to grab my wallet." he shouted threw the apartment only to hear his clones yell back as he walked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower he ignored the cold water as it slowly heated up and thought, _'I wonder if jiji is going to be mad that I stole most of the stuff I have now?' _

Naruto dismissed the thought as he realized this was what he was told he should be doing in the first place and soon turned his thoughts towards his schooling.

'_I really fucked up these last few years.' _he thought as he stepped out of the shower, and quickly dried off and got dressed.

As he walked into the living room one of his clones tossed his wallet at him, and as he caught it he said, "None of you dispel at the same time, I think it would fuck me up. I only say it because I got a head ache last night after only three of you doing it."

Looking up at the clock it read nine-thirty. Naruto could only sigh as he realized it was going to be a rather long day. With one last turn to his clones he said, "Those of you looking into jutsu, study there effects, short term and long, memories the hand signs, and the instructions on how to use them, then dispel after every half hour after each of you finish."

As Naruto entered the Twin Dragon's Weapon Shop Naruto spotted Tenten almost right away. She had a smile on her face as she was thanking some kid in green spandex. Next to him was a slightly taller teen then the other two. He had long raven hair, grey eyes, and wore the traditional clan attire(forgive me but I don't know what his cloths are called ).

"hey Tenten, got that money for you." Naruto called out alerting the three to his presence. He chuckled as Tenten blushed, and gave a smile.

The smile was short lived however as she glared, "hey Naruto, you remember how much right?"

With a smile he pulled out his frog wallet, and pulled out the desired amount, "eight hundred right?"

Tenten started laughing and pointed at his wallet, "What in the world is that?"

With a smile he gave a hurt look and weakly defended his wallet by saying, "I'll have you know this wallet survived seven fires."

The spandex wearing teen nodded to him. He sported a large grin and loudly said, "It is very youthful of you to pay on your tab!"

Naruto couldn't help but size the other teen up. This fellow was as tall as Tenten with a bowl shaped haircut, black hair, and rather large eyebrows. To be honest though, He found this guy to be rather nice. Naruto smiled as he shook the other teens hand and said, "Thank you. My name is Naruto, and you are?"

"Rock Lee, but please call me Lee." The other boy said before motioning to his companion, "And this is our youthful team mate Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto chuckled as he nodded to Neji, "All this youth stuff must make your sensei feel old."

"OH not at all, sensei love spreading the flames of youth and..."

"lee," Tenten cut him off with a soft voice, "I need to get the money in the till, would you please stop distracting him?"

Curious as to why such a quiet voice had shut the other boy up he rubbed the back of his head before pulling out the required money, "Sorry, eight hundred like I promised."

He stepped passed the other two older boys and handed her the money. She gave him a once over, "So working hard I take it?"

Rubbing the back of his neck he nodded, " I've been working out all morning because I feel like I've been neglecting my body for a while now."

Lee stepped up next to him. There was fire in his eyes and he looked to barely be holding back his excitement, "You seem like a hard work kind of Ninja, it would be a pleasure to make you my training partner!"

Naruto froze, his mind filling with the information of one of his new jutsus, "wow," he said before shaking his head and turning to lee, "Sorry, it would be cool to train with you."

Before lee could say anything Tenten asked, "you OK?"

The blond smiled, "Yeah, my clones are able to send memories to me when they dispel, and so I have them reading up on a new jutsu. They felt they had studied it enough for me to practice it." Pausing to rub the small head ache out closed one eye and tilted his head, "The technique kind of gives me a head ache though."

Naruto caught sight of Neji shaking his head at him before the Hyuuga said, "You are bound for failure if you insist on giving away your techniques secrets."

Turning to face the other teen he rolled his words over in his mind. If it had been two days ago he probably would have tried to attack him for one reason or another, instead he smiled and gave a nod, "Thanks for the tip grumpy, I'll keep that in mind."

The scowl on the pail eyed boys face made the blond frown and so he turned to Tenten, "Well, I should get home, I'll see you at one Tenten."

She smiled as a blush peppered her cheeks, "Yeah, see you at one Naruto!"

Naruto gave one last nod to the two boys and made the trek back to his apartment.

"How are you all holding up?" the blond asked as he walked through the front door. The seventeen clones around the room ignored him in favor of continuing there individual studies. Giving a small cough to gather there attention they all groaned before looking up at him.

The first to speak said, "Genjutsu theory is very complicated, but I think given the time and a lot of chakra control training we could make some darn good use of it."

As a few other's nodded in agreement another took the moment to add in his two cents, "Ninjutsu theory is more practical, application then anything, but like Genjutsu, it wouldn't be too bad an idea to train our chakra control first."

The third to speak said, "To go with what he just said, I think we should also look into chakra manipulation, and elemental chakra manipulation."

The rest simply went back to reading. Annoyed with his silent clones he nodded to them, "we'll do that after were finished with these books. No sense in hurting ourselves."

Walking back to his room he let out a yawn as he grabbed a change of clothes, and made his way to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower for the second time today he called out, "Did they give any exercises we could learn to train our Chakra control?"

"The book wasn't very big, I am only finishing with my third time threw. There's water walking, and tree climbing, this kunai levitation deal, and the sticky leaf. But this is just a basic over view!" he heard a clone yell back.

The clone dispelled and it hit him hard, the pressure build up making him grown out in pain as the water washed over him.

"Ok, so maybe we should have the rest of you dispel every hour after you find a good stopping point." he called out as the information played threw his head, "defiantly having them dispel every hour."

Checking the time on the wall he smiled as he made his way towards the small weapons shop, _'I hope Tenten doesn't mind ramen.'_

Naruto smiled as he walked into the Twin Dragon. There was a large man behind the counter who asked, "Can I help you?"

The blond notice the older man sizing him up and did the same as he took in the guy's appearance. He was a rather built man, clearly having spent many hours in the forge that was sure to be in the extension of the building. The man had hard brown eyes, and a short well-kept beard, his black shirt, and tan cargo pants marking him as a civilian. Naruto also noticed the look of recognition on the man's face as the man smiled at him.

Caught off guard Naruto walked to the counter and said, "Yeah, I'm looking for Tenten. We're exposed to be going to lunch together."

The man laughed, "So you're my Daughters lunch date hn? I must admit, I'm a little surprised to see you. Most of the village make you out to be some little hellion, that's not true is it?"

Anger coursed through him at the thought of the villagers. Before him was a prime example as to why he had to do what he started last night. They always tried to stir up trouble for him in one way or another.

Taking a deep breath he forced himself to calm down and said, "It depends, do you know the difference between a sealing scroll, and the kunai sealed inside?"

The man had an amused look on his face as he nodded to the boy and said, "I know your not the Kyuubi boy. If you were we would have all died already.

A shiver ran down Naruto's mind as the man said that. Now feeling awkward he looked down at the ground, "Do bad the rest of the village thinks I'm the Kyuubi Incarnate."

The words left a bad taste in his mouth, like he had said something wrong, or right. He didn't know, even after being told he wasn't the Kyuubi by Iruka, and the Hokage he wasn't truly sure.

"Kid, I lost my wife in the Kyuubi attack ok. What people fail to understand is that the Kyuubi is meant to protect fire country, not destroy it. Keep that in mind ok."

Naruto nodded as he shoved his hands into his pockets, he felt awkward again as he tried to find the words to say, "Um, thanks. For the pep talk I mean."

The man nodded and with a grin said, "hey, I have faith in you kid, that is, so long as you don't hurt my daughter."

Naruto smiled up at the man. He liked this guy he was a very light hearted man, and so with a grin of his own he said, "Fair enough old man."

The sounds of someone slamming a door filled their ears as the blond looked to a door way. The other man sighed, "I think she heard our little conversation. You should probably go."

Before Naruto could respond they heard Tenten's voice ring out from the back room in a mildly heated tone, "shut up dad, I almost forgot my purse!'

A few moments later and Tenten came walking out of the back room. She was wearing a simple pair of black pants under a red Kimono top. Her hair was let down showing that it stopped just past her shoulders, and she had on a pair of red and black flats.

"Ready?" he asked with a goofy smile.

She giggled as she walked past him and out the door. Turning around he saw the amusement in her eyes as she said, "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Following her out they walked in silence for a bit until she turned to face him, "so where to foxxy?"

He looked to the ground, _'Foxy? She knows…' _he shrugged with a bashful smile, "What you thought of ramen?"

She gave a rather coy smile and shrugged, "I guess we will just have to see."

Naruto chuckled, and started to walk in the direction of his favorite Ramen stand, "This way then panda-chan"

She gave a less then amused, yet oddly playful laugh, "Funny, alright, no more foxy comments."

"how much of that did you hear?" he asked as they walked down the streets of Konoha.

All though he wasn't looking at her he knew she was staring at him. it felt weird, like he was under a microscope. He heard her laugh again as she said, "All of it. I had just come down when you started talking to my dad."

Another awkward silence fell over the two again until they reached Icharaku's ramen stand. Naruto lifted the strap for her and she walked in. her concerned gaze on him as she went, "I don't care that you hold the Kyuubi."

It was a confident statement that struck him silly. He would have said something, but she cut him off before he could get a word out, "You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are Naruto. I mean I have known you for a grand total of like fourteen hours, and you have me laughing and having more fun than I have in a long time."

"What can I get for the two of you?" The waitress asked as she smiled at Naruto.

"Can I get a chicken ramen please?" Tenten asked.

Naruto smiled and asked for a shrimp ramen before looking back to Tenten, "Thanks Tenten." He said with a small smile, "To be honest, I only found out last night. Mizuki, the assistant academy teacher under Iruka had been the one to tell me."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a time until the waitress came back and set their food in front of them with two pairs of chop sticks.

"Thanks Ayame." he said to the waitress. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Tenten smiled, "How about we change topics hm?" She asked. He could see she was only asking to try and pull his mind away from his current direction.

He smiled, "thanks Tenten." he said before finishing off his first bowl of ramen.

She gave him a curious stair for a moment, "So, what do you like to do in your spare time Naruto?"

"Um, I don't know really. Before now all I had was the academy, and home. The rest of the time I spent pulling pranks, or planning them." he said with a grin, "and let me tell you, it is hard work breaking into the Hyuuga compound, and exchanging there shampoo with pink hair die."

She started laughing hysterically for a few minutes, "That was you? I had never seen Neji so angry before that was priceless."

He chuckled, "the day before yesterday I painted the Hokage Monument as well. In broad day light, let me tell you. That was tough."

This time she giggled, "Wow, you know I wish I had been there. I would have loved to help."

Naruto smiled relief washing over him. For the first time in a while he was comfortable, and so he continued on, "yeah, but can you lead the entire anbu force on a three hour chase?" he asked with a grin, "that was the hard part."

She chuckled, "I don't know about out running anbu, I doubt you could either I mean really."

He raised an eyebrow, "I agree in an outright run I can't, but considering the many alley ways, and the surpluses of hiding spaces, it's possible."

She gave an 'o' face and gave a coy smile, "resourceful are we?"

"When I need to be, how about you, what do you like to do with your spare time?" he asked.

She blushed, "well, I work at my dad's shop, and I go on missions with my team. For the most part I spend my time working on my weapons mastery."

"A weapons mistress, wow. Remind me to never piss you off." he said with a grin.

She giggled, "I'll remember that, but don't be surprised if you end up with a kunai up the ass."

"Ohh." he called out standing up, "That's scary as hell. I don't think I want to sit down again." he said with a small chuckle.

She laughed out right and standing up she said, "Don't worry you haven't pissed me off yet so were good." she said before standing up.

Naruto pulled his wallet out and set the money for both meals down on the table. He noticed her reaching for her own money, and so he placed a hand on hers before saying, "Don't worry about it, I took care of yours too."

"In that case, thank you for lunch Naruto, maybe we could do it again sometime?" she said as she made to walk away.

"Heh, how about Friday night, Movie's?" He called out to her.

She looked back over her shoulder with a small giggle, "Maybe!"

"Maybe then, bye Tenten!" he called out as he turned around to head home.


	2. movies, teams, and awakenings

Chapter two....

He sighed as he looked at the old man across from him. The look on Sarutobi's face making the blond want to slap the man.

"What do you mean no? Look, you said I should be me. I am not taking a picture. I am not going to allow my self to be recorded. A ninja is a shadow. Not a soldier. I can understand the need for a file, but I wont have any one taking my picture jijii." the blond said as he glared at the old man.

Sarutobi sighed, "naruto. This is for your identification for when your visiting foreign villages. You will...."

"i don't need the picture. I can understand needing an ID, but I will not have my face on it. Ever."

the old man bowed his head, "fine. You don't want your face on it, put a mask on. Or cover your face, but you can at least show your eyes. You need the picture naruto." the man said as he stood up.

The blond sighed as he nodded, "I can live with that. Do you have a mask I could wear for my ninja carrier?" he asked.

The old man seemed to think on it for a moment before a light bulb seemed to light up in his eyes, "I got one for you." the man said before standing up. Walking over to an old shelf he took the mask off of it.

With quick reflexes the blond caught it as the old man tossed it to him, "That mask was worn by the second Hokage when he was in anbu. The black mask with the leaf symbol on it was a feared mask in his time. I think with your choice of cloths I cant help but think you can make it that way once again."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Jijii." the blond said as he turned to leave, "I'll be back with a photo id in a half hour." the blond said as he made to walk out the door.

"Naruto." the hokage called, As the blond turned to face him he smiled, "I'm proud of you, but when your done with the books you need to put them back OK."

the blond chuckled, "heh, alright jijii." he smiled as he closed the door.

The blond couldn't help but sigh, "Just take the fucking picture old man. I don't have time for this OK. You have a problem with me, tough shit. Take the picture so you don't have to deal with me again dumb ass." he yelled at the man.

The man growled at the boy, "shut up and take the fucking mask off."

"NO! This is how I want my picture taken take the picture."

"FINE! I'LL TAKE THE PICTURE!" the old man yelled at the blond the anger rising in his face as he took the picture. He hated the fact that the blond had the mask of the second hokage. He was around for that man. And to see this boy with his mask the monster who destroyed half the village. He was angry with this boy. Taking the picture from his camera he looked it over for a moment before begrudgingly handing it to the blond demon.

"if you disgrace the second Hokage boy I swear to high Kami, ill kill you. Do you understand me?"

the blond glared at the man, "Is that what this is about? Man the hokage wouldn't have given me this mask if he didn't think I would be honoring the second hokage by doing so. I will not disgrace the second. Now I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was rude of me to do so." the blond said as he walked away.

The old man stood dumbfounded boy what the boy had said to him. The hokage had given the boy the mask. He couldn't wrap his mind around that. But the fact that the boy apologized for being rude... he was flabbergasted by that.

"you can do it brat." he whispered as he began to close up his camera. Suddenly, the boy didn't seem like such a demon. To him, he couldn't help but see a professional ninja, and a good man in the making. He couldn't help but smile as he finished closing up shop, and walking home.

The blond sighed as he walked down the street, the mask hanging from his hip as he walked towards the training grounds. He felt it was time to try out his new jutsus, and test the extent of his shadow clones learning capabilities.

Walking into the hokage tower he quickly ran up the steps, and pushed the door open. He paused, the many jounin in the room seemingly glaring at the blond.

"Heh, yo." he said as he walked passed them all, "that picture you asked for Jijii." he said as he handed it to the hokage.

The old man smiled, "Thank you naruto. Now I was in the middle of a meeting, so if you will."

Naruto chuckled, "yeah, sorry about that jijii." the blond said as he closed the door behind him.

"So he passed?" one of the jounin questioned.

The hokage smiled, "yes he did. And thats what this meeting is about. Team assignments. Iruka, if you will?"

naruto ran quickly towards the training grounds. His hopes set on getting a few new jutsu's down. He couldn't suppress the laugh as he thought about the looks on the jounin's faces. They were clearly angry at his interruption but that was what made it so great.

Running over a bridge and into the forest of one of the many training grounds he quickly summoned as many clones as he could.

"OK guys! We have four jutsus to learn so group up, and start practicing!' he yelled at the hundred clones as they all seemed to separate into an even twenty five each. The first group had begun trying to get the head hunter no jutsu down as another group began learning the shunshin jutsu. The next twenty five began trying to learn the shadow shiruken clone jutsu wile the next twenty five began trying to practice the shadow meld jutsu. All of which he knew were low c-ranked ninjutsus.

Wile they were practicing that he looked at the trees, "No time like the present to learn how to climb tree's ninja style." he said with a grin.

He sighed as he lay on his back for the umpteenth time in the last four hours. Looking back at his clones they all had dwindled down to only five or six in each group which proved the difficulty of each jutsu he had them trying to master. Smiling he stood up as they had come quite a ways. What was left of his clones had managed to get the jutsu's down, and were now practicing them to lower there chances at mistakes. He smiled. Now was the time to find out if his plan had worked.

Slowly one by one they disbursed, the first group vanished and as his head ache subsided he smiled and ran threw the hand signs for the head hunter no jutsu.

He quickly fell into the ground before reaching up, and pulling a stick under ground. The fact that he could see everything above ground making the jutsu all the more effective for him.

He moved up above ground and ended the jutsu with a grin, "next." he whispered.

Once again he ran threw the hand signs for the shunshin no jutsu, projecting his chakra to the point he wanted to be.

There was a popping sound, and suddenly he was there. Looking around he couldn't help but laugh. This was great. He loved it. He couldn't explain the feeling. The familiarity he felt as he went threw the jutsus, the knowledge of how they worked it all ran threw him like cold water running threw his veins. His smile turned to a grin.

"Next."

the possess continued. Each jutsu he had it. He knew it. Each of the four he had set out to learn, thanks to his clones, and the research, and studying they had done on each of the jutsus. And the practice they had gone threw he could do the jutsu.

"thats not enough....." He sighed as he summoned up as many clones as he could he separated them into six groups.

"alright, the first four groups are to work on the four jutsus, the next group is to work on the tree walking technique. The last group, start working on the water working technique." he called out as he himself got back to work on tree climbing.

Two days later....

Naruto sighed as he walked out in his brown sweat pants, and black t-shirt.

"good morning my youthful training partner." the voice of rock lee called out to him as he spotted the other boy approaching him.

The blond smiled over to his friend,"good morning lee." he called back as he spotted tenten with the over bearing boy, "morning Tenten!" he called out to her.

"Morning." she smiled, "ready for a good run?" she asked as lee grinned. Naruto nodded, "Sounds good to me." he said as they made there way down the stairs from his apartment.

"God damn lee, your a slave driver you know that." the blond said as he put his hands on his knees. Three hours of running, and he was whipped wile the other boy only seemed winded.

"gai sensei says that I have come a long way in my stamina training." the other boy replied with a smile.

Naruto couldn't help but wheeze out a chuckle, "He's right. I wish I had your stamina bro."

Tenten laughed as she her self was breathing a little harder then lee, but clearly easier then naruto was, "Don't worry, a few more months of this and you will be up to par." she said with a grin.

Naruto nodded, "I hope so. At least then I can honestly say im worth a damn." he chuckled as he stretched. Before the group of three began doing push ups.

"don't worry naruto-kun. Other ninja would be hard pressed to make it this far, now don't stop until we finish five hundred push ups, and after that, five hundred sit ups. And after that....."

"Lee, we will cross that youthful bridge when we get there." naruto joked as he started on his five hundred. Lee blushed as he himself began to work on his five hundred as well as Tenten.

Naruto wasn't one for complaining, so he kept his mouth shut as he tried to ignore the fire burning just beneath the surface of his body as he crashed down onto his couch. Looking over to the other two in his living room, Tenten wasn't to far off from himself as she crashed down next to him. On his other side lee sat down with a grin on his face, "dude, I never want to have to fight you even if just sparing. Because if this is a light work out for you....." the blond's body gave a small spasum as he thought of such a battle. He knew he would be able to last. He has never once not out lasted some one, but he was sure if he had ever been forced to face lee. He was screwed.

"i understand naruto-kun, I have been doing this for the last year since I graduated from the academy, and I was just like you when I started." the green clad boy said with a grin.

Naruto chuckled, "thats cool man, how about you go grab a movie, and we all will sit here and watch it." he said as he pointed at his new T.V and DVD player. The green clad boy smiled, "I'll be right back." he said as he removed what could only be weights from around his ankle, and laid them gently on the floor before doing the same for his wrist weights, and the weights around his waist.

"if I am not back with in thirty seconds after the movie I will double my weights. And if I am not back with in a minute I will triple them....."

"Lee bro, we get the picture, just go your time starts now. One Mississippi.... two...."

lee vanished in a show of speed as he made his way to his own apartment to grab a movie. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at how quickly lee had moved as he continued to count in his head.

"So, did you want to watch a movie or just have time to talk to me alone?" Tenten asked as she looked at him.

Naruto smiled, "A little of both really." he said with a grin. She smiled back at him as she slapped his arm. He couldn't help but smile back she had quickly become one of his closest friends. She knew his darkest secret, and yet still she had become a very close friend.

"well, you need to stop being such a flirt." she said with a grin as he blushed.

"I didn't know I was, im sorry ten-chan." he said as he watched her blush. He liked that. Embarrassing her was like watching a kid open a new toy for Christmas. It felt good.

"BACK!" the green clad boy said as he appeared in the middle of the room before turning and closing the door.

Naruto chuckled, "forty five seconds lee, you need to be a little faster man. The blond said as the green clad boy snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"What movie did you get Lee?" Tenten asked as she looked at the movie in the boys hand.

"I couldn't decide on the snow princess, and the seven swords, or the seven rainbow ninja strike back." he said as he held up two movies.

Naruto chuckled, rainbow ninja, critics say that is exposed to be really good." the blond said as he forced him self to sit up.

The green clad boy nodded, "I know, thats what I thought, but the seven swords had the same rating."

"Lets watch them both." Tenten said as she scooted over for lee.

The boy nodded, "right, but which one first?" the blond asked as he looked at them.

Lee smiled, "rainbow ninja." he said as he put the movie into the DVD player.

Tenten smiled as they watched the movie, she brought her legs up onto the couch as she adjusted for more comfort, subconsciously leaning closer to the blond as she rested against him.

Naruto sighed as he adjusted bringing his arm up around the brunette girl that was now leaning against him as they continued to watch the movie. He couldn't help but sneak a glance at her, the happy look on her face making him smile as he brought his attention back to the movie.

"NO! Don't do it!' lee yelled as the duo jumped. Naruto's heart pounding as lee was at the edge of his seat. The sight of the rainbow ninja seemingly walking to to a trap making the group in return tense up.

Tenten seemed to grab Naruto's arm pulling him closer as he curled his tows in anticipation for the ambush.

And nothing happened the ambushers sat as the group walked passed them, "What!" Naruto growled, "What was the point of that they didn't even follow threw with...." he didn't get to finish his sentence as the ambushers fell dead, a shadowed figure walking across the screen.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked as Tenten looked at him, realization seemed to dawn on her as she blushed and let go of the blond to sit up right.

Naruto gave a confused look, "that was comfortable, why did you move?" He asked as he looked at her.

She blushed a little deeper, "um, well, my arm fell asleep.' She lied to try and cover her self. The blond smiled.

"Oh."

"guys, guys guys guys guys!" Lee suddenly started yelling as he pointed to the screen, "The mystery guy just killed Masemune!" lee had tears in his eyes as the two looked back to the screen. There eyes wide as a small tear formed in Naruto's eyes.

'Wha- but he was my favorite character!" GET THE MYSTERY GUY!" he yelled at the screen as if they were going to do something. The sudden laughter of Tenten made him blush as he sat back in his seat, "well, he killed my favorite character." He pouted in self defense.

'mmhmm." she said playfully before watching again.

As the movie's were finished the group couldn't help but smile, "That was awesome." naruto cheered as he pumped his fist in the air, "krytose was like AAAAHHH! And beat the shit out of Saru."

"I loved the way Akira took care of that one slutty woman. I mean really that is so demeaning to woman every were.' Tenten said with a smile.

"yeah, but it was heart breaking, and so unyouthful of the mystery guy to kill Masemune. I mean for that to have been the end I cant wait for the next movie to find out what happens." lee commented as they all walked to the door.

"yeah, that was fun, we need to do this more often.' naruto said said as he opened the door for his two friends.

Tenten smiled, "Yeah, I really enjoyed tonight naruto, thanks." she said blushing as she looked to his hard wood flooring. He smiled, "No problem I really enjoyed your company." the blond smiled, a barely noticeable ting of pink to his own face.

The week went by quickly for the blond his training was pulling threw and had only recently set up a small chemistry lab in his living room. For the most part he had stuck to making smoke bombs, though not much of an accomplishment he was proud of that fact. Learning what chemicals go with what to make what compounds for this tool, or that one. He was getting the hang of it. Then there was his hunting practices he had come to learning. In the week he had learned the difference between many different animals foot prints, and how to track them. He had even taken to practicing his kunai and shiruken throwing to increase his aim along side Tenten after there morning routine with lee who surprisingly had taken the time to practice his own weapons throwing capabilities.

Though if any one asked who the better aim was Tenten had them all beat. He was comfortable with his new found skills thus far. He had come to the point with his shunshin that he no longer needed the use of hand signs as he now knew the feel of his chakra when using the technique. That in which was an accomplishment for them.

The blond smiled as he walked threw the halls of the academy. His mask in place on his utility belt as he walked into his old class room.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" the voice of one shikamaru Narra called out as the blond looked at the other boy.

"I passed due to some special circumstances." the blond said as he stopped in front of the lazy ninja.

'I see, nice to see you in something other then orange." the preteen said with a smile. Naruto couldn't help but shrug.

"well, I finally started taking things seriously. So I got in some remedial training in our week off." the blond said with a grin.

Shikamaru nodded as Iruka walked into the room, "welcome back class. I'm proud to have been your teacher, now if you'll take your seats I can get on with giving you your team assignments." the scared chunnin said as the class took there seats.

"OK, so listen team one will be....." the blond tuned Iruka out as he looked down at the pink haired girl. He didn't know what he saw in her. Sure she was pretty, but she was always hitting him for one thing or another. She was always belittling him, and always treating him like shit. What kind of life would he lead if he managed to some how get her to start seeing him in a romantic light.

He shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. Looking back to his sensei, "team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura...." he watched as the pink haired girl jumped out of her seat, squealing before turning to the blond girl a row ahead of him, "take that Ino pig!" she yelled, "true love prevails!"

"Sit down Sakura." the voice of Sasuke Uchiha said sharply as he glared at the pink haired girl.

Iruka sighed, "And Uzumaki Naruto."

Again an out burst filled the room as Kiba Inuzuka stood up, "Wait a minute, Naruto failed the exams how is he on there team?" the boy called out as his white dog started barking in agreement with his master.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose, "due to some classified circumstances Uzumaki naruto is an official shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves. Now if you would sit down, and shut up." the man said as the dog tamer sat down.

"now, team eight will be Inuzuka, Kiba Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. And finally team ten will be Narra shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Choji. Your sensei's will be here in about an hour, in the mean time go have lunch, and meet back here in time to meet your sensei's."

The class seemed to group up in there little teams as naruto watched Sasuke get up, and quickly leave the room. He shook his head as he watched Sakura follow after him. Deciding it was the right thing to do he quickly stood up, and followed suit.

As he rounded the corner he paused, the voices of his two team mates flooding the hall way, "Sasuke,"

"shut up Sakura. I told you not to slow me down. Your already slowing me down." The raven haired boy growled at her.

Naruto Rounded the corner at the sound of Sakuras sobs. He glared at Sasuke, "Sasuke!" he yelled down the hall, "listen up. Im going to cut it to you plain and simple alright. What is your goal in life?" he asked as he walked up to the pair. Sakura looked up at him but he ignored it as he glared at his raven haired team mate.

"To kill a specific man." the rave said after a moment. He didn't know why he answered the blond. But he felt compelled to listen to what the blond had to say if not to do anything but cut him down.

"Yeah? I believe Sasuke Uchiha can do that." the blond paused, his soft blue eyes seemingly turning a cold winter blue, "but not you. You want to know a secret?"

The blond chuckled as The raven haired boy glared at him, "i know the real you."

Sasuke took a step back. What did that even mean? His mind seemed to freeze up at that, "The real you stands in front of the memorial stone for an hour after class every day crying as he looks at the last seventy names on the list of village hero's. The real Sasuke actually cares about something. The real Sasuke stands up for what he believes in. and I know what you believe in. its like a mantra to you. I hear you repeat it to your self every now and then. You say, I need to grow stronger. I will never let what my brother did happen to any one else. I will grow stronger to kill him, to protect the village...."

Naruto took a breath, his hands shaking in anger at his wanna be avenger team mate, "i hear the real you crying out. Wanting people to force him to show who he is. This you. Sasuke. Here now. This is nothing but a fucking mask he's trying to pass off. Pushing people away because the real you is afraid they will die if there close to you. Pretending like he doesn't care. Hating him self because he isn't as strong as his brother was at this age..... trying to give a facade that every one around you accepts as they throw them selves at your feet. Pretending to be superior to every one else....." The blond to a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

"Its suffocating. Burning at the back of your mind the self loathing deep seed of condescending remarks waiting to be let loose. The... the rage just beneath the surface waiting to break loose and tear people down. Thats what if feels like when you close your self off isn't it?" the blond asked as he realized he was no more then a few inches from the raven haired boy.

Sasuke could feel each word, it was there just beneath the surface waiting just like the blond had described. He didn't know what to say. He had been called out.

"What do you know?" the raven whispered finally looking way from the blond.

Naruto chuckled, " I know animosity, I know hate, I know the disgusted look the village shows me every day because of what I am. They hate what is in me. And because of that I felt like you do now every day of my life. Venting threw self destructive means of gaining attention. Sasuke Uchiha needs to step up and be a shinobi. If Sasuke Uchiha ever wants to kill that man he needs to be a Konoha shinobi. The more you focus on working with us, the stronger you will become not because were slowing you down, or because were going to teach you anything. But because we are a team. You want to grow stronger, get a training partner and start working out in the mornings shit like that thats what is going to make you strong. You want to learn jutsus go to the fucking library study what they have, and then practice them. This avenger attitude trying to do everything your self is not going to make you strong. Its going to make you weak."

Sasuke starred at the blond. He stood there as the blond turned to sakura and picked her up by her arm. His mind playing over everything he was just told anger rising in his chest, only to fall away.

_He's right. What have I been doing. I push people away people who are willing to help me, and yet one day they would probably desert me because that is what im doing to them.'_

Naruto glared at Sakura, "And you." he let her go as she stood there, fear in her eyes as he took a step back and leaned against the wall, "What are you trying to prove? Are you here to be a ninja, or are you here to try and gain the love of some guy?" he asked as he glared at her.

"I..." she stopped, her mind thinking over the last few years, what had she been doing? What had she been trying to prove, when she had first sighed up it had been to be the best, and yet she was failing her self threw her every day choices.

"Well?" he asked as he stood there.

She bowed her head in defeat, "I wanted to be the best kunoichi out there." she whispered, her silent sobs clearly visible to the blond.

"Then learn to set your affections for Sasuke aside because you become some mindless idiot when ever your around him. Your not that straight A gal in class when your around him. Your nothing. I have seen you when your on your own. A month ago you were almost jumped by a group of six, but you out smarted them and made them fight them selves instead, and quickly beat the shit out of the last one when it was all over, and yet in taijutsu class you cant even win a fight? What do you expect to accomplish with that?"

She glared, "you know what I don't need this shit from you naruto! You don't even know what your...."

"what im talking about? I know what im talking about, I spent the last week working damn hard to make up for the bull shit I had been pulling for the last five years. You. Your still trying to waist your time on Sasuke when you could be bettering your self as a person, and a shinobi." the blond took another breath. "If you really wanted his affection you would have waited until you were out of class to flirt with the guy, if you ever want to be the best, you had better be willing to set that aside, and train hard, and work with us as team mates. Think about this both of you, and if you decide to be shinobi, be here in an half hour we meet out sensei then." he growled out as he pushed off the wall, and walked out the front door of the building.

Sarutobi smiled as he watched the blond walk off. Granted the blond had probably just pushed both of his team mates to much, but he got to them. He hit them were it hurt and in the long run the old man couldn't help feel as if the village had gained strong shinobi in the future, or a traitor, a wanna be, and a hard worker with no future.

"So what do you think of your team Kakashi?" the old man asked as he looked up to the one eyed jounin.

The man sighed as he ran a hand threw his gravity defying silver hair, "i think I like who Naruto is becoming, and I cant help but wounder if they will pass tomorrow." the man said as he looked to the other jounin in the room.

Asuma sighed, "that boy has a lot on his plate dad, you sure it was wise to put him with the Uchiha?"

the old man looked to his son as he lit up a cigarette, "I do. If any one can get threw to him its Naruto. Other then that how about we take a look at your team?" the old man said as the ball seemed to swirl with smoke before showing a blond girl, a large boned boy, and a brunette boy.

The three stood around the corner, listening in as shikamaru held Ino back. A hand over her mouth he glared at her, "don't." he whispered.

"but." Choji whispered, only to be cut of by a glare from shikamaru.

"As troublesome as it is, they needed to hear that." the brunette boy said, and after a moment he let Ino go.

He glared at her as she slapped him, the stinging in his face making him wish he had a different team mate, "Ino, you can be as angry as you want, but naruto is right you act the same way." shikamaru sighed, "and as troublesome as it is we all have our issues. I'm lazy as hell, we all know this, and Choji, I don't mean it as an insult, but you freak out when ever some one calls you fat. But the difference between them and us is we grew up to gather. And no mater how much we piss each other off we have each others back. They don't have that. And I bet naruto is counting on his words, and his trust in them to have them come around." he said as he stood up.

"shikamaru, Sakura is my friend, don't you ever stop me from helping her again do you...."

"Shut up Ino, and listen." He said as he glared at her, I promise from this day forward to stop being lazy, and I want you to promise you will set your affections for Sasuke aside and focus on our training. Choji, your family focuses on being fat. No sense in getting mad about it OK. What you should promise is to develop your clans ability's as much as you can to where you don't need to be that big, if it really bothers you then work on it ok."

Choji nodded, 'thanks Shika. I'll do my best." the chubby boy said with a serious expression, "thats my promise."

Ino glared, "Fine."

"Ino, promise you will stop dieting, and start working out. The more you train the more calories you burn, effectively killing your need for a diet."

She glared, "I promise."

"You promise what?"

She let out a grown as she rolled her eyes at the brown haired boy, "I promise that I will start training more physically, and stop dieting."

He smiled, 'Alright, now lets go get lunch, and get back here as quickly as we can ok." the trio smiled as they rounded the corner quickly making there way towards the Akamichi family bar and grill.

Asuma smiled, "my team passes. No question asked. Thats the kind of thing Konoha was built on." the man said as he looked up at his father. The old man smiled, "Hands down dad, those three are going some were."

Can I see my team Hokage sama?" Kuranai Yuuhi asked from her seat next to Asuma.

The old man smiled, "certainly." he said as once again the smoke filled the orb.

"you hear that shit?" Kida asked as he sat with his team mates on the bench just out side the academy. The lunch boxes in there hands having been given to them from Hinata.

'I can not argue with Uzumaki-sans logic. We all have our problems. Our weaknesses." The stoic bug boy said as he took another bite of his rice ball.

"Yeah, like what Shino?" the dog tamer spoke out with slight anger in his brown eyes.

Shino nodded to him, 'like that. You let your emotions guide you path, and for a shinobi it is not wise to let them be so free. Hyuuga-san is a very shy young woman, for wich is her own reasons. My self. I dont know how to let people in. its those things we need to work on to logicaly be a good team."

Kiba couldn't argue with that. By proxy he couldn't help but respect Shino in his honesty, "Gah, your right." he growled out.

"a-Ano, I... I w-want this t-team to work." She whispered.

Kiba smiled at her, "it will." he said with a wild grin.

"Logically we should sit down and simply talk. Get off our chests anything that bothers us. The word comonly connected to what I am trying to say is, bond." the bug user said as he looked to his two team mates.

Hinata smiled, a light red hue to her cheeks, "A-ano, I would l-like that." she said as she looked to the ground, poking her fingers to geather.

Kiba grinned, "thats a good idea man, come on, lets get up to the room before were late." the dog tamer said with a grin as thy all threw there empty plastic lunch boxes away.

Kuranai smiled, "my team passes as well, weather they could have passed the test or not, that showed me they are able to be a team and so they pass." she said with a soft smile on her face.

Naruto sighed as he walked up the stairs to his class room. He couldn't help but wounder if the other two would even show up, or if they had even taken his words to heart.

Walking into the room he smiled seeing his two team mates sitting at desks in the room.


	3. a night at the club

Chapter three....

"This is sad, I mean really. Three fucking hours?" the blond growled out as he sat on a desk, His angry blue eyes glaring at the chalk board.

"what jounin is three hours late?" Sakura questioned as she glared at the class room door.

Sasuke said nothing, his mind railing over the words that his blond team mate had said to him a little over four hours ago.

"you really think that if I started getting to know people I can become strong?" the question for the blond was out of the blue, he hadn't been expecting the question, but after a moment he caught his barrings.

"Duh. You cant grow strong with out having people to protect. And if you don't know them, how can you say your trying to protect them?" the blond asked as he looked back at the raven haired preteen.

"I don't know." he said as he glared at the desk. He couldn't help but watch the table before him, as if all the questions in his head would be answered.

Naruto shook his head at the raven haired boy as the door to the class room slid open. A silver haired mans head popping in as his single visible eye seemed to make a smiley face, "team seven?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "meet me on the roof in five." the man the vanished in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

Naruto sighed, "well, lets get to the roof." he said sarcastically as he made his way to the door, his team mates not far behind.

Team seven sat in front of the silver haired man as he leaned against the railing behind him, "I'm Kakashi, and I'll be your sensei from here on out. So lets get this show on the road, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

Sakura smiled, "how about you go first, so we know how were supposed to start?" She asked.

The man rolled his single visible eye, "I'm Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies are not meant for virgin ears. As for my dreams...." he paused, almost as if it were something dramatic, "I haven't really thought about it."

naruto shook his head, "Im naruto Uzumaki, and well none of the rest really matters." the blond said with a smile. He knew that wasn't what his sensei wanted, but if the man wasn't going to give out any info, then he wasn't either.

Sakura glared at him, "naruto that wasn't..."

"Hey, if he isn't giving us any info, fuck him too." the blond said holding his hands up defensively.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "And that isn't any way to talk to your sensei moron."

Naruto chuckled, "your turn." he said in a sing song voice.

Sakura glared harder at the blond, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like flowers, and my friends, and Sasuke. I dislike naruto, and Ino. My hobbies are flower pressing, and... she looked to Sasuke and gave a small squeal. As for my dreams, I hope to become the best kunoichi I can, and.... she once again looked at Sasuke before blushing up a storm.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pink haired girl, "Uchiha Sasuke, I like...... I don't know what I like, I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies consist of training, and standing in front of the memorial stone. As for my own dream.... its a goal, and ambition that I have every intention of carrying out. I plan to kill a specific man, and revive my clan one day." the raven haired boy said as he glared at his teacher.

The man nodded, "i see, and your turn Naruto." the man said as he smiled at the blond threw his eye.

Naruto growled, "I told you man, if you aren't giving me info on you, well then fuck you too, you aren't getting any on me." the blond replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kakashi glared, "Alright, fine. Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow, thats when the real gennin test takes place. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. Your more likely to puke if you do." the man gave that weird eye smile again before he finally vanished.

Naruto sighed, "god that guys a dick." he said as he stood up, and made his way to the door.

"Naruto."

the blond looked over his shoulder at his raven haired team mate, "What?"

Sasuke said nothing, his eyes locking with those of Naruto's. After a moment he let out a sigh, "you two should come to the Uchiha compound for dinner. We should get to know one another."

Sakura let out a soft squeal of delight for a moment before pushing passed naruto as they stared each other down. He did have plans with Tenten, and lee.

"two of my friends, and I are going to play pool at one of the shinobi clubs. You and Sakura should come hang out with us instead." He wasn't about to ditch his previous plans even for his team.

The rave haired boy nodded, "fine by me."

Naruto nodded before vanishing in a cloud of smoke, and leaves him self. Appearing in front of the doors to the academy he watched as Sakura came out.

"Sakura, were going to a shinobi club tonight instead of dinner. The club is named the seven clovers. Let Sasuke know." He said before turning, and walking away.

Sakura smiled before turning around, and heading back up the steps to give Sasuke the name of the club they were expected to meet at.

Tenten smiled as she made her way down the stairs. Her father smiled up at her as he took in her apearance. She had let her hair down for a change, her bright red dress having a slit up the side with a kunai hidden with in. It was clear that she was going out with naruto again. That was the only tie she actually dressed up for anything. The pair of slippers she wore was both practical, and dressy. He was proud of his daughter as she looked a lot like her mother had at that age.

"Going out with naruto again?" he asked as she walked up and gave her father a hug.

'yeah, how do I look? You think he'll like it?" she asked as she twirled around in place.

The man smiled, "Sweet heart your going to be putting a lot of woman to shame tonight." he said with a thumbs up.

She blushed, "Dad your embracing me."

the man gave a hearty laugh as the door chime rang out, "Wow, I feel under dressed." the blond said as he stared at Tenten.

"to much?" She asked as she took in his appearance. He wore a simple white dress shirt, and a pair of black dress pants. He was clearly dressed for the occasion as it made him look clean cut, and rather handsome.

He chuckled, "Not at all, I like it." he said as he gave her a once over, you really should wear your hair down more."

she smiled, "And whats wrong with my buns?" She asked with a playful glare.

He chuckled, 'nothing, but they hardly do you justice."

Again she blushed. He was always complimenting her. She loved it. She couldn't help the small butterflies that seemed to fly around in her stomach. She loved how gentlemen like he was. Always having her as the center of his attention.

"Naruto, be careful, if she's anything like her mother, your in head deep and don't even know it yet." Her father said with a wink.

A kunai landed next to his head, "Daddy what did I tell you about embarrassing me?" she asked in a rather over sweet voice.

The man chuckled, "Have fun you two." He said as he pulled the kunai out of the wall, and handed it back to his Daughter.

She smiled, "Ok daddy, see you when I get home." she said as naruto opened the door for her.

Sasuke sighed as he threw on his black t-shirt, and a pair of black dress pants. Looking to the picture of his his mother, "Its sad mom,it having to take the dead last of class to get me to see I was disregarding everything you had tried to teach me. Im sorry." He said as he picked it up,and kissed the ghost of his mother.

Setting it down he made his way towards the club he was expected to meet his team at.

Sakura was frightened. She didn't know what to wear, it was girl code that when ever you go out with friends to look your best, and she didn't have anything that said look at me, im queen in this bitch.

She sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed, "Oh, my god. I have like a thousand of the same damn thing, what the hell was I thinking?" she said to her self as she looked at the floor of her closet.

She spied a small white box, her mind trying to remember what was in it. Finally curiosity won as she got down on her knees, and pulled it out.

Opening it she smiled as she pulled the simple black dress out. The cheery blossom leaves that made up the extravagant design making her smile as she put it on.

"Damn zippers." she growled as she opened her bed room door, "MOM!"

her mom was up the steps at a fantastic rate, "whats wrong hun?' she asked as she looked her daughter over. The girl smiled at her mother as she turned around.

"Could you zip this up for me, I cant get it." she said with a smile. The sounds of her mother giggling at her made her blush as she felt the dress tighten slightly.

"there you go sweet heart, now what is it that has you all dressed up?" the pink haired woman asked as she looked her daughter over.

Sakura smiled, "well, my team is going to be meeting at this club tonight, and I wanted to look good for Sasuke." she said with a blush.

Her mother smiled, "so you made it on the same team as Sasuke?" She asked as she looked her daughter over.

The girl smiled, nodding her head as she made her way down the stairs, "well then you have fun!" her mother called out as the sounds of the door slamming shut reached her ears. The woman couldn't help but be proud of her daughter.

Lee sighed as he lay in his friends lap, the tweezers really were a pain in his ass as she plucked his eye brows.

"owch!' he cried out as she took a large grouping.

"Well! What do you expect. You never maintain your eyebrows, and now its like this. There isn't much I can do about it other then clean it up the best I can. Your done by the way." the raven haired woman said as she let her friend up.

Lee smiled as he looked into the mirror, gone was the bushy eye brows, an in there place a well kept set of eyebrows looked back at the brown eyed boy. He smiled as he slid on the green dress shirt, and buttoned it up. Sliding on his dress shoes he turned to face his friend.

"What do you think Mai? Do I look impressive?" the boy asked as he held out his arms.

She smiled at him, "I'd do you." she said with a grin, the blush on her young friends face making her laugh out right.

"That was very unyouthful." the boy said as he smiled, 'got to go." and he was gone. A small amount of dust in his wake.

'Hey Kakashi, isn't that one of your students?" Kuranai asked as Asuma and Kakashi looked to the door of the small club. Sure enough he spotted naruto, and a girl he knew to be one of guy's students.

'yeah, and guy isn't that one Tenten?' Kakashi asked as he pointed to the duo.

The green clad man smiled, "yes it is. But I didn't know Tenten was interested in younger guys." the man said as he stood up, "TENTEN!" He called out over the noise of the small club. The girls head snapping to her sensei.

"Hey theres Gai sensei." she said as she pointed to the man.

Naruto chuckled, "well lets go sit with them."

She nodded as they made there way over to the table of four, "Hey Kakashi sensei, how are you gai-san?" naruto asked as he pulled a chair out for Tenten. She smiled up at him as she took her seat before he sat down next to her.

"My day was a very youthful day, and yours?" the man asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Well, thats my sensei," he said pointing at Kakashi, "And my team mates should be showing up with lee. But other then that I did get into it with my new team mates earlier today." the blond said as he waived over to the waitress on duty.

The woman smiled as she made her way over, "you want anything to drink Ten-chan?" he asked as the woman smiled to her as well.

'Um,, a virgin daiquiri please." She said as she smiled back at the woman.

"And for you?" the lady asked as she looked to naruto.

He seemed to think about it for a moment, "Um, how about a shot of sake, and a glass of water to tie me over for the night." he said with a smile, "you guys want anything?' he asked as he looked at the adults at the table.

Kakashi smiled, 'could we get a bottle of sake, and some glasses please?"

Naruto's eyes lit up as lee suddenly appeared in a chair next on the other side of Tenten.

'And could I get a virgin daiquiri as well please." he asked.

The woman smiled, "alright, I'll have that four you all here in a minute." she said as she turned, and walked away.

'wow lee, your looking good bro." naruto said with a thumbs up.

Lee smiled, "thanks naruto. It hurt like no other getting my eye brows plucked though. He said with a cheeky grin.

Tenten laughed, "You should have it done regularly, it makes you look handsome lee.' she said with a smile.

"I didn't know you drank Naruto, what brought that on?" the Kakashi asked as he leaned forwards.

Naruto smiled, "well, the last time we were here I figured I would give it a shot, and I like it. But I see how you adults act when drunk, so I stick to a one shot rule." the blond said with a grin.

Kakashi chuckled, "that sounds like a good path to take. Very responsible." The raven haired woman said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back, "thanks, I'm naruto, and you are?' he asked as he reached across the table to shake her hand.

She giggled at the blond, 'Kuranai, I lead team eight." she said with a smile.

'Oh, right on, well, this is Tenten, and Lee." He said as he introduced the three, "Lee, Tenten, this is Sarutobi Asuma. Jijii's son." he said as he nodded to the bearded jounin.

The man smiled to the group, 'Dad tells me your the one breaking into the library at night. Whats up with that naruto?" the man asked as he looked the blond over.

Naruto chuckled, "Well considering I hold the most feared demon in the world in my belly, the librarian safe to say really doesn't like me. If I cant get the materials like every one else I may as well take it." he said with a grin.

The man chuckled, "Fair enough." he said as he reached for his cigarettes.

Tenten glared at naruto, "Is that how you got your new t.v?' she asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "hey, the guy was a dick."

"Naruto, language please." Lee said with a smile, 'Besides, if the village wont sell to him as a ninja it is only right to get what you want the ninja way tenten."

she grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest, "And I ask for a necklace..."

naruto smiled, "oh, this one?" he asked holding up a small dimond necklace.

Tenten blushed, as the blond placed it around her neck, "Heh, if I took it and gave it to you right a way it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He asked with a grin.

She blushed, "thanks naruto-kun." she said leaning over and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

'Ah, young love." Kuranai let slip as she watched to two before here eyes snapped to the door again, "Isn't that your other two students Kakashi?" she asked. The group looked to the door as Sasuke seemed to look in there direction.

"Sakura, there over there." Sasuke said as he started to make his way towards there table, He gave a shallow wave to the group as he took a seat.

Sakura smiled, "Hi Kakashi sensei." she said as she took her own seat.

"Wow, you all look really nice tonight." Kuranai said as Kakashi waved to the pink haired girl.

"thanks, and you are?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, jounin sensei to team eight." she said with a smile.

"really, hey were are they, I mean every one's here so why aren't they?" the pink haired girl asked as the waitress came back. The woman set the bottle of sake in the middle of the table before setting glasses in front of each of the jounin, and naruto. Then handed the two daiquiris down to Lee and Tenten.

"Anything to drink?" the woman asked as she set the glass of water in front of naruto.

Sasuke looked up at the woman, "water please." he said before looking at naruto.

Sakura smiled, " Um, the same please." the woman smiled, 'be right back."

"Alright, so pool, team up Ten-chan, and I on a team, against Sasuke and lee?" naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke shrugged, "I have never played pool before." he admitted, as the group stood up.

Naruto smiled as he pour him self a shot and slammed it, "no worries man its easy." he said as he turned holding his hand out to Tenten.

She smiled, taking his hand as he pulled her up, "thanks naruto-kun." she said as she made her way over to the pool sticks, and grabbed two.

Sasuke shrugged as the group of nine got up and moved to the pool table Tenten was standing at.

"Yeah, its fun Sasuke-san. Im sure you can do it." lee said as he him self grabbed two sticks, and handed one to Sasuke.

The rave haired boy sighed, "I don't know."

Naruto shook his head as he walked back to the table and poured another shot. He then took it over to the table, "Sasuke, slam it back man. It will help loosen you up.' the blond said as he handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at it for a moment, then threw it back, his face contorting into discomfort for a moment, "What was that?" he asked.

Naruto chuckled, "Sake, if you want more we got a bottle, you want to break Ten-chan?" He asked as he looked to her.

She smiled, "sure."

Lee sighed, "Not to be unyouthful Tenten, but I hope you mess up on the break, and give us a chance."

Tenten giggled, "I'll try not to kill you guys too bad." she said with a wicked smile.

Sasuke shook his head, "I think I need another shot." he dropped his head as he made his way back to the table.

"Um are we aloud to drink?" Sakura asked as she watched Sasuke take two more shots before making his way back to the table.

"your shinobi, on a mission you can die at any moment. So as ninja your aloud to drink at your age, other wise, no. its not normally aloud." Kakashi said as he patted her head.

'watch it Kakashi sensei. Don't mess with a womans hair. I made that mistake once." naruto said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Kakashi chuckled, as he looked at the girl next to him. He took a step to the left as he felt unsafe next to the girl, "i call winner, Asuma you with me?" the man asked with a smile.

Asuma smiled, "yeah, hey Kuranai, can I have one cig please?" he asked with a mean puppy dong eye.

She giggled at the man, "one." she said as the man quickly pulled one out, and lit it up. After the first drag he let out a content sigh of relief, "thanks.

Tenten bent over as she got parallel with the table, stick between her fingers as she lined up her break shot she couldn't help but smile as she hit the ball hard, and scattered the rest. A solid making its way to the right corner pocket before stopping short.

"damn." she smiled up at naruto, "I didn't hit it hard enough she laughed as naruto shrugged, a small smile on his face.

Sakura felt out of place as she watched the group. Now that Sasuke had a few in his he seemed to slouch, and even smiled as he seemed to be enjoying a small conversation with lee before lee took a shot.

"Six ball, corner pocket." He said as he tapped the que ball. It rolled over tapping the ball into the hole he specified.

Naruto chuckled, "were not calling shots. I fail even more so that way."

Tenten laughed as lee chuckled bashfully. Sasuke even let out a small laugh as lee took another shot.

Sakura made her way over to naruto as he leaned on his pool stick, and watched the game, "hey naruto?" He smiled as he looked over at her.

"yeah whats up?' he asked looking back to the game.

'so, are you and that one girl like, I don't know dating?" she asked.

The blond seemed to think about it for a moment, they sure as hell did a lot together, hell he was with her more often then not. He shrugged, "I don't know, I mean we never out right said it, and we have only realy known each other for a week." he said with a smile, "But I sure as hell wouldn't mind."

Sakura seemed to be upset by that. She wasn't sure what to really think honestly. She was interested in Sasuke, and yet she couldn't help but wounder how she had lost the affection of naruto in a weeks time.

"I see. So your no longer interested in me?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"You know, I asked my self that a week ago, and I realized. You hit me a lot, you yelled at me a lot, and you made fun of me a lot. Truth be told, thats not the kind of thing im looking for. So no. not to say I don't want to be your friend, I just cant see us ever being in a romantic light." he said as he looked back to the game.

"My shot?" he asked as Sasuke nodded, 'Alright, my bad." he shrugged his shoulders to losen up for his shot before getting low tot he table.

He walked around it for a moment, taking in his options. Lee had made three solids in thus far from what he saw.

He bent down low, lining up his shot, he was aiming to make a corner shoot, but with the other balls in the way he knew he would either need a bank shot, or a combo. And he knew for a fact he failed at both.

"combo." he called over his shoulder before lining up the thirteen and twelve for the corner shot.

He hit the cue ball, and watched as it managed to hit the thirteen, then the twelve, and into the corner pocket.

"Heh, hell yeah!' he called out before walking around the table, 'alright." he leaned down and lined up the elven ball before taking his next shot. But failed, "damn, sorry Ten-chan, I totally fail" he laughed as she smiled at him.

He took a step back before looking at Sakura, "So what brought that on?" he asked as he noticed every one ones having been absorbed in there own little conversations.

Sakura sighed, "i don't know. I mean. You made treat her the way most girls would die to be treated. And I have to say I'm jealous" she said as she took notice of Tenten's Necklace, "wow, she sure is over doing it with that necklace though." she said jealousy hitting her.

Naruto chuckled, "I actually gave that to her when we got here." he said as he watched Sasuke make a corner pocket shot before banking another.

"Wow, to bad they lose." he said pointing to the table as Sakura gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked at the table.

"well, first off, Sasuke isn't going to make this last shot." true to his words Sasuke scratched, and didn't make another ball, "And now that she has a scratch, Tenten is going to start with the complicated shot, the fifteen in the center, to a corner pocket, knowing her aim she'll make the ball head over to line op with the fourteen, then take in the ten in the side pocket from there." true to his prediction play by play she made each shot.

"Wow, your good.' Sakura said as she watched.

"Thats not all, she's then going to sink the eleven, and finish up with the eight ball in the..... right corner pocket closest to us, and game." he said. Sakura was surprised this girl had outstanding aim considering she hit everything naruto had said she would.

"how did you know what she was going to do?" She asked as she glared at naruto.

He chuckled, "I got my ass handed to me enough the day before yesterday, that, and the shots just seem practical."

Sakura couldn't argue with that as Tenten cheered and jumped at the blond. He caught her in one arm and laughed, "Nice shooting, perfect as always." he said with a grin.

"thank you." she blushed at the compliment, "so were playing Kakashi and Asuma-san next right?' She asked.

Naruto nodded before looking to Sasuke, and lee, "Good match. If you hadn't of missed that last one Sasuke you probably could have won." Naruto called out as tenten smiled at the two.

Lee laughed, "Yeah, but you were stacked from the start with Tenten on your side."

She smiled, "Don't be jealous lee he was just quick on the draw." she said with a smile.

Sasuke gave a small laugh, " this is fun.... Thanks naruto." he said as he moved towards where Sakura was sitting.

The girl blushed as Sasuke made his way to her. This would be the first time he would have talked to her out side of the 'your annoying' and 'shut up' responses he normally gave.

'Sakura, why aren't you.... you playing?" the raven haired boy asked as he seemed to fall into his chair ass first.

She smiled, "I don't know how to play.' she said with a smile.

Sasuke gave a scandalized look, 'I didn't, come on theres a table over there open, i'll teach you.

I'll play with you guys as well, im tired of watching the boy's" Kuranai said as she stood up.

Gai smiled, "the same for me. Sasuke, and I, versus you and Sakura." the man said as he himself took a shot of there Sake.

Sakura smiled, "Alright.'

"So what did Sakura have to say?" Tenten asked as she bumped shoulders with the blond.

He chuckled, "she asked if we were going out." He answered truthfully as he lined up a simple shot, and took it.

"Oh, and what did you say to that?" she asked, her eyes focused on him as he stood up from a failed shot.

He smiled, "I told her I wouldn't mind it, but until she asked I really hadn't thought on it, why have you?" He asked poking her in the side.

She squirmed away before looking at the table, and lining up a shot. One after another she made one in finally messing up with the last ball before the eight.

"well, I have given it some thought. I mean your always complimenting me, and giving me things like this necklace. I guess I just assumed we were." she said with a blush.

Naruto smiled, "Well, then I want to make it official, "would you date me Tenten?" he asked taking one of her soft hands and kissing the back of it. A smile firmly planted on his face.

She blushed. He was so charming in the way he acted, in the way he did things for her. The butterflies were back again and she felt she couldn't trust her words instead nodding as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

He couldn't help but smile back, his eyes locked with her chocolate eyes he had no hope of fighting back the blush that made its way to his own face.

"heh, it feels like cold fire running threw my,,"

"Hey romeo, your shot." Asuma laughed.

Kakashi laughed, "way to kill there moment of romance Asuma." the man had the decency to bow his head even if he was laughing.

Naruto smiled, and lined up his shot before taking his shot. Making it he took the second and third before turning to attempt to sink the eight.

He took a deep breath, his eyes focused, "eight ball side pocket." he called taking his time with the shot before taking it.

"damn." he called as he made the eight and scratched.

"Good shot naruto, but a little to hard, you have to take it nice and easy for those shots budy." Kakashi called.

Naruto laughed, 'Oh, like the girls in your smut?" He asked jokingly.

Tenten glared as she smacked him up side the head. Asuma him self holding his gut as he laughed hard a the boys comment.

"What, its true, the author to those books make them out to be that way!" he cried.

"And how would you know?"

Naruto chuckled, "Jijii keeps a copy under his desk when I was eight I read the first chapter and realized I really shouldn't be reading that." he said scratching the back of his head.

Wow, time flies when your... damn Sasuke's drunk of his ass." Naruto said as he watched the raven haired boy stumble over to the table to take another shot.

Naruto shook his head as he looked to Tenten, "He isn't going any were any time soon, so when we go to leave would you want to help me take him to my place so he can at least sleep in a house?"

she smiled, "I think I can do that, but whats in it for me?" she asked with a small smile.

Naruto chuckled, taking her hand as he pulled her close, and gently kissed her, "dose that work?" he asked, his eyes half lidded.

She smiled, "I don't know I think I need another." He conformed, kissing her again with a little more ferocity.

"And that?" He asked. The blush that graced her face making him wish to make it permanent.

"that works." she smiled, she felt week in the knees and for a moment she thought she was going to stop breathing, "well, um." The two took a step back, blushing mad as they looked to the table every one was sitting at. Naruto smiled, "you know, this has to be the best night of my life."

Tenten smiled, "Mine too."

AUTHORS NOTE:

OK, so originally I had no intention of making it a naruX tenten, but it seemed to fall into place rather nicely. Its one of those things that seemed to fit. Now before you ask, yes naruto seems way different then he should reason being well simply put he stopped caring about the approval of every one else, and as such he started using his head instead of letting his ass do all the talking.

Any ways, I wont be placing many author notes, so bare with me. This one is going to be a little long compared to most.

First off, the deal with Sasuke in the last chapter. I don't care who you are if you lost your entire clan you would spend hours at a time crying over them as well. That and every one has there little issues, there for yes, he cares about the people around him, and no Sasuke isn't going to go traitor because Naruto did take the time to tell him how it is. Because naruto took the time to give him the key to growing so much stronger compared to what they would have been.

The deal with Sakura. Well pretty simple really the whole shpeal about wanting to be the best. It fit for her reasoning to have joined the academy in the first place. Naruto's pep talk with her awoken that old spirit that was being suppressed by her crush on Sasuke. So there will be a lot of development with her much like Sasuke, the question is do I follow the trend people have set up with the whole sasu X saku or do I send him after Temari because she's foreign and seems to be a great deal more mature the the girls of konoha?

Sorry about the long authors note people. I just felt the need to clear something up before some one asked a stupid question. It happens a lot with many peoples stories, and I doubt this is going to help to much. I would really appreciate the reviews if your willing to hook it up. ^^


	4. the start of wave

Chapter four....

"Naruto.... wake up."

Naruto rolled over in bed as he placed a pillow over his head, "its my ramen ass hole." he called out suddenly.

Sasuke sighed, as he held his pounding head, "NARUTO!" he yelled as the blond seemed to jump. His eyes shooting over to Sasuke before looking to the clock.

It read six thirty, and he sighed, "Hows your head?" he asked getting up, and changing into his sweat pants, and black shirt.

"feels like its trying to explode." the raven said as he followed the blond to the kitchen.

"Was my couch comfortable? You crashed almost instantly after being laid there last night." naruto said as he pulled some ibuprofen out of the cupboard, and grabbed a glass of water, "take these, and drink." The blond said.

Sasuke conformed, taking the pills before shaking his head at the slightly bad taste, and drinking the water, "thanks."

naruto smiled, "no prob, now get ready, we got lee over in like three minutes." the blond said as he went and grabbed a spare pair of sweats, and a white beater, "Put these on, its better this way trust me."

"NARUTO-KUN, YOU AWAKE!" The harsh yell of lee came threw out the small apartment.

"Yeah lee, keep it down though Sasuke's got a head ache." the blond called as Sasuke walked out of his bathroom in the cloths he had been given.

Well, get ready for a long run, knowing Kakashi he probably wont be there till about ten any ways." the blond said with a grin as they walked out the door.

Sasuke shrugged, "We should go get Sakura, she could use the training."

Naruto nodded, "Lee, you helped her home last night, go see if she is up to training with us."

Lee seemed to brighten up at that, "I will be right back!" the boy said before vanishing in a show of speed, and power.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, "wow."

naruto smirked, "jealous Sasuke?" he wagged a finger at the boy, "Don't be, eventually we will be just as fast. If you keep working out with us in the mornings."

Sasuke nodded, "I think I just found some one im afraid of." he said as the green clad boy returned with Sakura in his arms.

"Thanks lee." she said with a smile. She her self had on a pair of gray sweat pants, and what appeared to be a training bra on.

The group paid it no mind, who were they to judge what she wore for training? Naruto grunted as he stretched out his arms and legs before bouncing around, "Ready?"

Lee stretched his arms before cracking his neck, "Five miles for the new guys. If we can not do that then we will do eight hundread push ups, and...."

"Ahem, forgetting some one?" the voice of Tenten called as she walked up stretching.

Naruto smiled, " We were waiting for you." he said with a grin, "other wise we would already be running right?" he asked as she nodded, "true, there's no real argument there. Alright, so as you were saying Lee?"

"Yosh, if we can not do five miles then we will do eight hundread push ups, and if we can not do that then eight hundread sit ups, and if we...."

"Lee, bridge." naruto said with a small smile, "we cross it when we get there."

lee smiled bashfully as he scratched the back of his head, "right. Well lets go."

Kakashi sighed as he sat at the bridge at nine. The sight of his team walking up the path seemingly dead tired making him let out a grown. They had obviously been working together all morning as naruto, and Sasuke had on matching sweat pants, and sakura her self was wearing a pair. The sweat that was build up and showing threw there close making it obvious they had been training hard.

"Good practice guys?" The man asked, his mind made up.

Naruto shrugged, "yeah, we managed a lot this morning."

Sasuke glared, "that Gai, is a slave driver, and it passed on to Lee." he breathed out as he sat agains the bridge post.

Sakura did the same as naruto leaned against the railing of the bridge. He was proud to say that the work out had become only a mediocre work out for him now, and was glad that his team mates had joined him in there morning work outs. Had it not been for them he was sure to have still been running with lee by th time he was to be here.

"I see. Well, I wanted to say that you three pass my exam. The fact that your training together as a whole, and even party together as a whole shows your willing to be a team. Congratulations. Now." the man seemed to take on a dark aura, "Seeings as your two hours late for team meeting, get up and run until I say its time to stop."

Naruto glared at the man as he helped his team mates up, and the trio began to run.

Tenten gave a confused look as she walked into Naruto's apartment, the door was still open. To her it looked like a few people had dragged mud threw the walk way, and probablly tracked it threw the house. Looking at the tree people on the couch she couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked as she took in the mud covered trio on the couch.

The reply, "Uhhhh."

Again she laughed, "Not..... funny." naruto grunted out as he made to get up. His body was trembling, each step was like he was on fire as his muscles cried out. The sounds of his feet slamming on the ground making him regret deciding to show up late that day.

He looked up at Tenten, and threw her small giggles she had taken on an expecting gaze that made him grunt for a moment.

"Kakashi..... gravity seal's" he grunted out as he made his way around the clearly new coffee table.

She smiled at that, "How do you get away with steeling things like that?" she asked pointing to the coffee table.

Naruto made a sad attempt at a smile, "Clones.... and.. sleeping gas." He managed before leaning against the wall and tracking mud down it as he slid to the floor.

She gave a concerned look as she watched naruto, "did he put seals on all of you?"

the double grunts of the two sitting on the couch cleared that up, "damn, thats worse then gai-sensei in a bad mood." she said, the concern on her face making the three gennin before her glance at each other.

Naruto settled for a playful glare as he sat there, simply waiting for his body to adjust to the weight. He would ask what she meant but the weight was just to much for him to talk at this point.

"OK, so how long do you have to have the seals active for, and how much wieght did he force on you guys?" she asked.

"one... hundred... and .... twenty hours." Sasuke managed to grunt out, "because.... we were..... two..... hours... late.... for .....' he couldn't get any more out.

"Team...... meeting." Sakura finished for him, she seemed to be the worst off as it was clear she could hardly move her lips.

"we..... are.. carrying... three.... times our... body weight." the blond finished up as he sat there.

"damn, that blows." she said before looking to naruto again, "well, I take it you three wont be joining us in the morning. I just came by to say we have a mission and will be gone until next Monday."

"OK." naruto grunted out as she walked over and knelt down in front of him, she smiled before leaning over, and kissing him.

" I'll see you when I get back hopefully." she said before walking out the door, closing it behind her.

'she.... didn't..... even..... help us out...." Sasuke complained.

"Shut it.... we. Should.... be....... working on..... getting.... used. To ....the... weight.... sufferance." the blond growled before slowly standing up again.

A week. They had made it, and now that the seals were turned off. They realized exactly how useful the seals were for there training. Granted they had been moving around with damn near triple there body weight. But it payed off. They had managed six mission over the last week and had managed to get there formations down. The team sighed as they began there morning run, there bodys having come accustomed to the old weight. Now they realized they had no balance with there normal body weight, the sixth, and seventh day had been getting used to there new speed, and practically learning how to walk all over again.

With a sigh naruto looked over at Sasuke, "Dude, im sick of catching this damn cat. I think im going to ask jijii for a c-rank this time." He said as he looked over at Sakura.

She had a look that said 'get the c-rank or I kill the cat.' beings as it was the dyamo's wifes cat he wasn't about to let that happen.

Sarutobi smiled as team seven walked into his office, "good work." the man said as sakura handed the cat over to its owner.

"thanks, but jijii, we would like to request a c-ranked mission." the blond said as he put his black mask on. That in its self told the old man the boy was serious, and wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I see, do you all feel this way?" the man asked as he looked to the nodding members of team seven. He smiled, "Alright, I happen to have just the mission. A simple escort and protect mission." the man said before hitting a button on his desk.

"Amy, please send Tazuna–san in." The old man asked as he sat up straight.

Naruto turned to the door as his team mates watched an old man walk into the room, the smell of alcohol permeating the air making them all cringe.

"W-What the hell is this? I asked for a team of ninja, not a kid in a mask and his three groupies." the man growled as he took another swig out of the clay jug in his hands.

Naruto growled as he glared at the man, "watch it, your the one asking us for help not the other way around bone head." the blond said as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The clenching and unclenching of the raven haired boys fist a clear sign of hostility.

"What ever brat. We should go." The man said angrily.

Kakashi let a sigh escape him, "Alright guys, meat at the west gate in an hour. That should give you time to pack what you need for the mission." he said as he looked over the mission scroll in his hands.

"Right." the blond said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke and leaves. Sasuke, and sakura left in the same fashion as Kakashi looked the old man in the eye.

The man scoffed as he turned to the door, which way to the west gate?" he asked.

Naruto sighed as he continued to pack, he had taken three vials of sleeping gas, three vials of tear gas, and a concoction he created that upon in hailing burned away at ones lungs. He smiled as he grabbed an extra pair of field cloths, as well as a skinning knife, his wrist blades, and a small medical kit. He then quickly loaded up his infiltration tools, and sealed into a scroll a months worth of rations for his team.

Setting the scroll at the bottom of his small back pack he quickly sealed up his bed roll, and a tent before checking over his wire, and cutters.

"Alright." He smiled to him self before idly checking the number of explosive tags he had on his person.

He smiled down at the note he had on his coffee table before he made sure to grab his small video camera, and tape recorder, adding them to his utility belt before he took off.

Sasuke glared as he packed a few days worth of cloths, his bed roll, and tent. Grabbing a few days worth of rations he quickly began checking over his equipment. _'Ninja wire, thirty feet. Wire cutters. kunai, shiruken, thirty of each. Ten explosive tags, and my wind mill shiruken. Im set.' _He thought before walking out his front door.

Sakura glared at her equipment. All she had was two kunai, and roughly thirty five shiruken. Shaking her head she rolled up her bed roll and packed her tent before placing her equipment where they belonged.

"i wounder if naruto would have a few extra kunai, and explosive tags I could have?" he idly wondered as she shouldered her equipment, and walked out her house.

Leaning against the gates of konoha Kakashi watched his team approach. Naruto looked like he packed light, but from what he knew of the blond he had been working with seals for the last few weeks so it wouldn't surprise him if the boy hand sealed up his gear for a lighter load.

Looking to Sakura she her self looked to have packed very little, but that was expected of her. She was smart, but until recently she hadn't been taking her training seriously, so he had taken the time to set her up with a special set of tools.

Sasuke was next. The boy seemed to be the most prepared should naruto have not sealed away his needs. A smile graced his visible left eye, "Sakura, I figured you wouldn't have been to packed, so I prepared you a pack. Here." The man said as his team stepped up to him. She blushed as she took it, taking out the small medical kit, and the few sets of kunai before quickly putting hem into her own pack.

"thanks sensei. I was short and an hour wasn't long enough to hit a shop up." she said as she threw the paper bag away, '_And now I don't have to ask naruto for supplies! YEAH!'_ she thought as she stood up.

The man nodded, "your welcome. Now, if you three are ready, lets get on our way, Tazuna, if you would?" he said as he let his team get into formation before the group made there way out the gates.

"So Blondy, whats with the mask?" The old man asked as he took another swig of his alcohol. The blond glared over his shoulder.

"not to be rude, but its none of your business." he said as he got back to looking around, '_not that your to polite any ways.'_ the blond thought. He really didn't like this guy, the more the man talked the angrier naruto got with him. So far in the last three hours thats all the man wanted to do was talk about how bad his village was being screwed, or how his grand son was so up set about some death or another, '_I don't give a damn.'_

_ 'really? It hasn't rained in like a month.'_ Sasuke thought as he noticed naruto reach into his pocket, and place something under his mouth. Sasuke knew the blond had spotted it. He looked over to Sakura for a moment and frowned, she had, but it was clear she was more interested in Tazuna at the moment, '_Come on Sakura, think about the puddles.'_ he thought as they were making there way passed them.

Sakura smiled at the old man, yeah she noticed the puddles, and it had struck her weird, but she figured some group had dumped some water or something, "so whats it Like in wave?" She asked her curiosity clearly taking root.

The man gave a sigh, "well, before Gato got there we were a happy folk. We all worked hard, and we all enjoyed each others company. The land its self was beautiful, the waters surface always shined in the morning light.... but now..." the man took another swig of his drink, "now even the water is afraid to shine."

Sakura placed a hand on her chest, to hear such a sad reality she couldn't help but feel for the man.

"One down." a voice called from behind them, she span around quickly pulling a kunai as she stood in front of the client.

Naruto turned, throwing the small vial as he did so. He watched it crash into one of his two targets chests as a fine mist rolled up into the mans face. '_Got you._' The blond thought as the man doubled over, his hands covering his eyes as he scream out in pain.

Naruto was pleased it had worked, and in his moment he hadn't seen the second one throw his chain at him.

"LOOK OUT!" Sasuke yelled as he watched naruto throw his hands up in attempt to block it, _'damn it!'_ He thought as he instantly threw a shiruken at the chain.

The shiruken met its mark as the chain was forced into the trunk of a tree. Sasuke then looked at the man in front of him as Naruto gripped his hand and rolled behind another tree.

Smoke seemed to flash behind the tree as two clones charged out with kunai in there hands. Sasuke smirked, '_we have this_.' He thought as he charged the one mobile enemy.

Naruto growled from behind the tree as he slammed the kunai into the back of his hand. '_poisoned there fucking chains really?'_ He thought as he recalled the rancid smell that had been the chain.

Pulling his water bottle he emptied it on the open wound before it slowly started to heal, _'about time, thanks fox.'_

he quickly rapped it before going threw a set of hand signs.

The raven haired boy charged the one that was stuck to the tree by his chain, one of Naruto's clones moving with him from the other side as they moved in a pincer formation.

Drawing his own kunai he jumped high at the man as the blond dove low, _'jump, jump damn it!' _Sasuke thought. He figured it would be easier to kill this guy in the air then on the ground, he also wanted to be the major reason this man died. He wanted his first kill.

The man predictably jumped, the chain he was stuck on seemingly falling away as he span in an attempt to strike him.

Sasuke cursed as he blocked with his kunai, the nausiating smell coming of the mans gauntlet making Sasuke turn his head.

'_Poison!'_ He thought before he grabbed the mans arm. Twisting his body he drove his knee in the mans gut before the two hit the ground, a kunai slamming into the base of the mans skull as the raven noticed the blonds arm under the man.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he rolled off his enemy, his eyes shooting to the second target in the area, '_what the hell?'_ He thought as he noticed the man's head sticking out of the ground.

The man was furiously shaking his head, the crazed wild look in his brown eyes making the group grunt in distaste at the clear insanity that was this man.

Naruto grabbed him by the jaw as he glared down at the man. Pulling the breathing apparatus from his face as he did so.

The man spit at the blonds feet in response. Sasuke chuckled as he kicked the man in his face.

"He didn't even ask a question yet." he growled out as he looked to where Kakashi had been.

Naruto chuckled as he too noticed the wood chunks, "you think he would want to conduct the interrogation, any ways, Who are you after?" he asked as he sat in front of the man.

The man glared, his lips pierced as he seemed to growl.

"you know I could sit here all day. As it is you have two options. On one hand, you can answer my questions, and die, in the other we could sit here all day, and I let the birds get you." he said as he tilted his head at the man.

The man looked to the dirt as he glared hard at the ground. He didn't seem to want to talk. Sasuke kicked him in the face again, his head snapping back as blood seemed to fall from his nose, "And that seems like good therapy for Sasuke." the blond added with a chuckle.

In truth the blond was waiting for a slip up, if the man even glanced at Tazuna, then they knew who the target was, if he made to look at Sasuke, again he knew who the target was. But that rose the next question in the blonds head. If they were after Sasuke, who would want him dead or alive? The man seemed to take a glance at Tazuna before looking back at Naruto.

_ 'Tazuna.'_ The blond sighed, "wrong move." he pulled a small vial from his pocket, and shoved it in the mans mouth.

Hitting the man in the mouth he heard the sounds of breaking glass, the mans eyes getting wide as smoke started to roll out of his mouth.

Naruto Stood, "They were after Tazuna." he said as he walked away from the man, the sounds of coughing, and wheezing slowly reaching its peek before silence filled the air.

_'that was over the top. That wasn't right..... it was necessary.'_ The blond thought as he looked to the ground for a moment.

Looking back up at the old man he asked, "Any more doubts of our Capabilities?"

The sick look on the mans face was all the answer any one in the group needed as Kakashi dropped down out of the tree he was in.

_'Naruto, and Sasuke work good. They know what they need to do, and do it. Sakura is a guard threw and threw. Im proud of the way you three handled that." _Kakashi thought as he looked to the old man.

"The rating of a c-rank mission states that there will be little to no resistance, mostly bandits if anything. The fact that two c-ranked shinobi showed up bumps this up to at least a b-rank. Why did you lie if you knew that Gato would send shinobi after you?" he asked as he walked towards the old man.

Sasuke glared at the man, _'he lied to us?'_ The thought played over in his head.

"A-as I said!" the man took a step back, "were in poverty, we don't have th-the money for anything higher!"

"so you risked our lives, put us in more danger then necessary. This is konoha, we work with our clients to get shit done. And we don't appreciate being lied too." The raven growled out as he leaned against a tree.

Kakashi sighed as he looked back at his team, "Procedure states we should turn back and go home. The call is yours. Do we continue or do we go home, and fail the mission?"

naruto leaned against a tree as he looked at his bandaged left hand, "I say we continue, I mean if this guy is as big a tyrant as you say Tazuna-san, some one needs to step up, if not us then who?" he asked as he locked eyes with Sasuke.

The raven haired boy nodded, '_if not us, then who?'_ the question played over in the boys head. He wished there were people like that when his brother had made to kill his clan. If that was the case it probably wouldn't have happened. "what do you say Sakura?" He asked looking away from naruto. He understood what naruto was saying, and respected it.

She sighed, her emerald green eyes on the ground, _'if not us then who?' _She looked at naruto for a moment, "If you decide we should go back we go back Sakura. No pressure." the blond said as Sakura glanced at Tazuna, _'Even the water is afraid to shine.' _

"Alright. Lets continue." She said as she gripped the kunai in her hand. The team nodded as Tazuna let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, _'these kids scare the shit out of me. I'm glad that old man hokage sent these guys.'_

"Thanks." he said to the jounin as he walked passed.

"Don't thank me, thank them." the man said as he opened his little orange book. The man looked back at the black mask of the blond boy behind him. Those steel blue eyes locking with his brown ones. He couldn't help but shudder before looking at Sasuke.

The cold dead anger in the raven haired boys eyes was directed to the dirt in front of him, the feeling of doom flooded his veins as the boy speared him a glance.

Looking to the pink haired girl she smiled at him, "don't worry, we will protect you." she said patting the old man on the back before looking around again.

"We should go to the source." Sasuke spoke up. He had been silent for the last six hours of there travels. Looking at the blond he shrugged.

"i agree." the blond said as he said after a moment, take out the pay roll, and any one he has coming for Tazuna diminishes, the only problem would be his goons.' the blond said as he looked up at Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked, "even then we take them out too. The way I see it is they will be pissed if we leave them alone and kill the pay roll. They will retaliate against the country after a wile to try and get the money they had been promised."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his team. They were thinking into this, as if they knew he would let them do it. He looked to Sakura, "What do you think?" he asked.

She looked between her team mates, and then Tazuna before looking out at the water they were passing over, "um... well. I think they have a great idea. But that would leave tazuna open. If anything I would say we gather info when we get into town, and then split into cells of two. One to watch over Tazuna-san, and the other to track down Gato."

Kakashi sighed, "alright, and who should be in what cells?" he asked as he looked between the group.

Sakura looked to the ground, "I don't think I can take a life yet, so I would want to be in the cell to protect Tazuna san." she said locking eyes with the one visible eye of her sensei.

The man nodded, " who else would be with the guard team?" he asked.

Naruto smiled, "You."

the group gave the blond a look, "Care to elaborate?" Kakashi asked.

The blond nodded, "As much as Sakura trusts us, I am willing to bet she would be more comfortable with you there, if shit goes down that she cant handle, you would be her safety net. That and Sasuke and I work good to gather. Splitting the two of us up and building the natural team work the two of us have would be more hazardous then useful in the long run, even if you are a jounin." the blond said as he leaned back in his seat.

Sasuke nodded, "he is right, the difference in your speed and skill far out weighs ours, working with you on an infiltration assassination assignment would be hazardous for which ever one of us would be working with you. Its better the two of us who are equal in speed and skill to work to gather."

Sakura shrugged, "In the words of Shino, 'That is logical.'" she chuckled, naruto and Sasuke giving out small quiet laughs of there own.

_'there gennin Kakashi, don't let it happen.'_ the man thought as he looked down at the three. He let a scowl cross his face, "alright. But you two are to check in every morning, and every night. Your job starts when we get to Tazuna's house." he said as he looked out over the water, "This goes against my better judgment, so be careful." the man finally said after a moment of silence between the team.

_'This is what ninja are like? They talk about killing people like its nothing. They even laugh in light of the current situation.' _Tazuna thought as he took another swig of his Sake, "you people scare the shit out of me."

Naruto chuckled, "good, that means were doing our job."


	5. gatos deals

Chapter five.....

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled, there was no time as they all fell to the ground. The feel of something big passing just above there heads making them all sigh in relief.

"Well, if it isn't sharingan Kakashi."

Naruto glared as he looked up at the man at the end of a rather large sword. The man had short brown hair held out of his face by his tilted mist head band. The menacing look in his brown eyes would have startled any other set of gennin, but for the most part they were used to those eyes. He had on black, and gray cameo arm sleeves, his pants matching that.

To the group it was clear the man worked out a lot as he wore no shirt allowing them to see a clear view of his toned muscles, _'Who the fuck is this?'_ the blond thought, his eyes never leaving the man.

"Momochi Zabuza. Stay out of this fight if you can guys, this man is out of your league." Kakashi said as he took a step towards the man. As he did so he quickly reached for his head band reviling a sharingan eye, '_I have to end this quick. If I'm lucky he will go for Naruto, and he will get some tear gas of on this fuck.'_

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, _'How? Is he family or something?'_ He thought as he drew a kunai in defense. He noticed Sakura do the same as Naruto seemed to slip his mouth peace in again.

Sakura stood directly in front of the client. She felt useless before, but she knew she was doing her part by guarding the client, '_Kakashi sensei is related to Sasuke?' _

Her inner self gave a chuckle, '_Of course not, but I wounder how he got a sharingan eye? I mean that would be useful for us wouldn't you agree?'_

Sakura froze for a moment. This had been the first time her inner self had spoken to her in almost three weeks. She thought that she was done with her MPD, '_Shut up, were not going to be taking his eye.'_

'_Well then your getting me that mans sword, either that or you can let me take it.'_ Her inner self demanded.

Naruto threw a smoke bomb at the man as he began a few hand signs, as he expected the man jumped away, his concentration broken as he glared at the blond.

"You know brat, I have to thank you. Now I don't need tow waist chakra, just expose of you all before the smoke clears."

Naruto smirked, "Kakashi sensei, that mask protect you?" He asked.

"Yeah.' the man said as he stepped closer to his students, "But I told you not to get involved.

"And you were about to let him get a jutsu off. That would have been....." The blond ducked, the feel of something bad coming at him making him spin, and toss the tear gas up.

The sound of glass shattering against something made him smirk as he heard Zabuza swear. He quickly jumped up, and threw his open palm forwards. His wrist blade hitting rock hard muscle before he felt water.

"Water clones Naruto." His sensei called before the sounds of water hitting the ground filled his ears.

'_I really don't like this guy.' _The blond thought as he moved closer to there client. He figured that this man was good at blind fighting, and as such, _'No more words.'_ He thought as he moved into thief mode.

Running threw hand signs he fell into the ground as a clone took his place. The mental command clear to the clone as it began to gather its chakra before letting out one big burst.

The effects were immediate. The smoke cleared, pushed away from the group by the chakra pulse. Around the group were six clones of the man, one of which was Zabuza him self.

"Good work Naruto." Kakashi said as he also seemed to have six clones approaching the man named Zabuza.

It was instantaneous. The clones charged, the two originals standing back prepairing for there own fight as the clones quickly killed each other. Each one on had two clones left. The two then moved to fight each other. The two combatants getting a clear view of each others skill. Nether one counting on the blond thief who's hands crept out of the ground before gripping the real Zabuza's ankles. Before the man could react he found him self neck deep in the ground his eyes wide as the blond appeared in front of him.

"First rule, Deception." he said as he stood up, and walked back to his team mates. He noticed the sharp glare Kakashi sent his way. The message clear,'_I told you to stay out of this fight.'_

the blond shrugged, "were ninja not soldiers. Drawn out battles get us killed." the blonds response made his leaders eyes widen.

_"Drawn out battles get a shinobi killed Kakashi. Were ninja, not soldiers. Remember that. Because next time it could be your comrades life." the blond man sighed, Try to remember that next time you think you can fight some one bigger and badder then you. If you can cheap shot them. Don't hesitate. Because it could mean life or death."_

_ "HAI SENSEI!" _

Kakashi shook his head before nodding to the blond, the flash back making him appreciate the choices his sensei had made even more so now then before. Kakashi looked back at Zabuza, his eyes narrowing as he walked towards the man.

"Heh, your dead Zabuza." he said as a two needles found there way to the mans Neck. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"thank you, I have been tracking this one for the last few months." a skinny woman said as she dropped out of a tree. Her Mist Anbu mask a blank white one.

"No problem. Glad we could help." Kakashi said as he began to circle the woman.

"I will just take his body, and dispose of it." she said as she grabbed Zabuza by the hair.

"Wait, do it here." Kakashi said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And your students?"

"Would do worse." Kakashi Admitted looking back at Naruto, and Sasuke.

_'HELL YEAH WE WOULD!'_ Inner Sakura cheered with a rather sickening laugh, '_leave me alone ok/'_ Sakura thought as she continued to stair at the ground.

"Kakashi sensei, just cut off his head, and call it good, after that she can have the body." Sasuke piped up. Kakashi smirked.

"Fair enough, Hunter-san?" Kakashi said looking back at her as he bent down to check for a pulse.

She glared, _'Zabuza-sama. I don't know how to get you out of this one with out mortally wounding you, I'm sorry.'_She thought as she bent down and stabbed him where his heart should be, "satisfied?" she asked as she pulled the man out of the ground with what looked like ice.

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah." he said as he walked back to his team, "Lets move out." He called as the group continued on there way.

(A/n: alright really quick, I felt the need to get passed this fight, its a little rushed, but a little more on the realistic side. I mean Kakashi was in Anbu it should have hit him in the face when the hunter asked to take the body in the first place. So yea sorry.)

Naruto sighed as he looked over at Sasuke. There eyes narrowed as the looked away, "we start in an hour." Sasuke said as he stood up, "this Gato guy is going to die." He looked back at Naruto with a sad look, "For these people."

Naruto nodded, _'you changed a lot Sasuke.'_ He thought as He too stood up, "Did you know about Kakashi's Sharingan?" Naruto asked as they walked down stairs for break fast.

"no, did you?" Sasuke asked looking at the blond out of the corner of his eye.

"If I had you would have to. It is your family's dojutsu after all." The blond said as he held out his fist.

Sasuke let out a grunt as he pounded his team mates fist, "Thanks."

Sakura glared hard at the ground, Im her hands sat Zabuza's sword. She glared at it, _'What do you expect me to do with this?'_ she asked her inner self.

A soft chuckle was her answer before silence rang threw her head. _"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!'_ She mentally yelled at her self after what felt like several minutes.

_'I'll make you a deal Sakura, you learn medical ninjutsu. You become a medic. But when you need to fight, you let me take control. You let me be your fighting spirit. Let me be the killer, and you keep your innocence.'_

Sakura sat stunned, staring at the blade, her eye's wide at what her inner self had asked. She didn't know what to think. How to act with this situation.

_'You know you want to. You know it is the right thing to do.'_ her second persona spoke again. Tempting her. She had to admit. It was brilliant. It was easy. It was.....

_'Fine. Its a deal. You fight, I heal. But as soon as the fighting is over I take control again.'_ She thought.

'_That's fine. As long as I get to kill people I'm happy.' _Sakura turned slightly pail, something in her twisting and turning for a moment before she felt her chakra seemingly splitting. The feel of a second chakra source making her rub her arm as cold chills ran down her spine.

"you alright Sakura?" the voice of Sasuke called out to her as her two team mates sat at the table.

She looked up at them and nodded, "yeah, but I think I just made a deal with the devil." she whispered as she looked back down at the sword in her hands,_'Oh no dear Sakura, you made a deal with Akuma.'_ Her inner self laughed, her laughter fading into the back of her mind as another involuntary shiver ran threw her.

"whats that exposed to mean?" Naruto asked, the concern in his midnight blue eyes making her smile.

"n-Nothing, I just... I think things are going to be OK." She said as she stood up, and walked up stairs.

"what was that about?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blade on the table.

Naruto shrugged, "Don't know really. Ether way we have to find a way to track this gato guy, what do you say we hit the town up for information on this fuck, then see if we cant find him from there?" the blond asked as tsunami, Tazuna's Daughter set a bowl of cereal in front of both boys.

"Thanks tsunami-chan." Naruto smiled as Sasuke Nodded in appreciation.

She smiled, "don't worry about it." She said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Sasuke shrugged, "Its a start."

the two walked threw the streets of the small fisherman village. The people were clearly suffering thanks to there target. The many children were dirty, and wore what Naruto remembered all to well. The rags of a child stuck living on the streets. He hated seeing these children living the way he had to. The feel of his rage coursing threw his veins like wild fire in the middle of summer.

He shook his head as he looked to Sasuke. The angry look upon his face a mirror image of the blonds own thoughts.

He sighed as he saw a boy with out a coat, if that's what one would call what some of the other kids were wearing. He stooped, bending down to the child as he removed his vest.

"this will keep you a little warmer." he said to the boy as he held it out to him. The child looked up to him, and gave a cocky grin.

"Thanks. But if I take that it would mean bad juju for you." he said as he speared a glance to a few men sitting in a small bar.

"who are they?" the blond asked putting the vest back on.

The boy snared in there direction, "Gato's guard. He came to collect my fathers debt to him. That just means he is taking my sister this time." The boy seemed to clench his fists before looking back to the blond, "why?"

the blond smirked, "no real reason." he smiled, "Do you know them well?" he asked.

The boy looked between the blond, and the raven haired boy, the Konoha head band that the raven haired kid had making it pain painstakingly obvious to the boy why they were there.

"Heh, you could say that. You looking for info on them?" the boy asked before spitting to the right.

The blond smiled, "you should look into being a ninja your self, yeah we are."

the boy smiled, "My grandpa was a ninja. He taught me a few things. That's also why I'm in trouble with those two goons." the boy said with a small smile, "they like to hang around my sister despite her distastes for there brash, and over confident attitudes. They talk a lot of shit, but the brunette of the two, hes good with money. That's why Gato has him around. He is Gato's personal accountant." The blond stretched, "We should start walking." He said after a moment.

The raven haired boy smirked as they started to walk down the street, "And the black haired one?"

"Muscle, plain and simple, gato likes him because he says whats on his mind, brutally honest when it comes to what he thinks about things. He loves to get 'laid', and enjoys trying to hook up with my sister."

"who's your sister?" the raven haired boy asked after a moment.

Naruto smirked as the boy sighed, "Sora. Shes as kind as they come, and those two have tried time and time again to take advantage of that. But that's besides the point, what do you two have planed?" The kid asked.

Naruto ruffled the boys hair, "That's a little more info then you need to know. As far as I'm concerned you just saved your village brat."

The boy glared, "All I did..."

"Makes no difference as of now." the blond said once again removing his vest, "Put it on. Consequences be damned."

The boy glared, "they will try and beat me."

"They wont hurt you." Sasuke said as he took his head band off, and hid behind a tree.

The boy sighed, "what ever man." He said as he took the vest, and put it on.

It was clear that the two noticed the boy putting the jacket on, and naruto smirked as they were making a bee line towards them. The muscle of the two had already drawn his sword.

"can I help you?" the blond asked as they glared.

"you need to know your place. That boy was marked by us, and that means no one gives him anything." The brunette said as he drew his own sword.

The blond smiled as he did a single hand sign. I his place was a clone....

Looking up from the under ground the blond smiled as Sasuke stood behind the two, already beginning the hand signs for a transformation jutsu.

The blond quickly reached up, and pulled the two under before transforming hims self into the brunette.

"Kid, your no longer amusing get out of here." the black haired thug said as they began to return to the bar.

The kid's eyes were wide as he looked to the spot were his sisters stalkers had been. He knew damn well the two who let him go were the two he had just given information too. He suppressed a shiver as he zipped up the vest, and walked away.

"NO! I DONT WANT TO GO DAMN IT!" The blue haired girl scream as she was grabbed by the arms by both the brunette, and black haired duo. She was afraid, and angry. She kicked, she scream, she tried to bite, but failed miserably. But to no avail. The two weren't giving her a chance to even get away from them. She knew what they would do to her. She knew what they had in mind. And she was frightened.

"Please..." She cried in a small whisper. The two looked at each other before the black haired one gave a rather sickening smile.

"Don't worry Sora-chan, your in goood hands." He said as Gato lead the two with there little prisoner.

"you two happy now? I got you your little girl friend." The fat little man said as he tapped his cane on the ground rhythmically.

The two chuckled, "thanks Gato-sama. Its like an early Christmas." the blond said, his fingers crossed in hopes that this was how the two normally spoke to the man.

"Whats with this sama crap?" the man asked as he looked back critically.

The brunette grinned, "Well, you gave us such a nice gift you deserve the right title, besides I thought you like the sounds of that Gato -sama." the fake said finishing of in a casual, but clearly singsong tone.

The man laughed, "your right. Your absolutely right Ken. I do like the sounds of that." the man said tapping his cane once more as they continued to walk.

"And what about you Kyo? What do you think of my gift?" he asked as he stopped to light up a rather expensive looking cigar.

"I think she may be a screamer." he said with a smirk. The fat man could only laugh out right before puffing on the cigar.

"you always do say whats on your mind." Gato said as they entered the forested area of Wave country.

"I have a job for you two though. After we drop our guest off were going to go visit our little birdy from Konoha." the fat man said after a silent walk to a rather large mansion. The place was well guarded. Getting in normally wouldn't be a problem but the fact that there were roughly eighty of Gato's thugs threw out the building, and around it... the due simultaneously thought one thing.

'_Pussssssssyyyyy!!!!'_ they couldn't help but find this man to be an over protective, and rather sheltered man. The way he walked, the way he talked. Everything about the man was down right sad to the duo. They had seen braver boss thugs wondering the streets of konoha, and that was saying something considering they were all scared shitless of the shinobi in konoha.

Naruto growled as he searched the room that apparently belonged to Ken. He was looking specificly for a record book.

"aha!" he said as he pulled the small record book out, and opened it up. His eyes wide he quickly turned to the last used page.

Income record:

Meth distribution via country:

Fire:

Monthly:1,237,580

Yearly:14,850,960

wind:

Monthly:1,694,850

Yearly:20,338,200

Lightning:

Monthly:4,568,391

Yearly:54,820,692

Water:

Monthly:1,485,555

Yearly:17,826,660

Stone:

Monthly:3,574,448

Yearly:42,893,376

Bear:

Monthly:2,567,752

Yearly:30,813,024

Demon:

Monthly:2,111,982

Yearly:25,343,784

Rice:

Monthly:2,476,123

Yearly:29,713,476

swamp:

Monthly:2,573,868

Yearly:30,886,416

_Chakra steroids fee – 3,000,000 dollars for 1500 bottles. Carrying 250 pills each bottle, that's approximately 3,750,000 pills._

_ Slave ring – cost per girl – blonds 65,000 dollars, in stock 45 blonds, total expected income: 2,925,000 dollars_

_ Brunettes: 50,000 dollars, in stock 78 brunettes, total expected income: 3,900,000 dollars._

_ Red heads: 75,000 dollars, in stock 35 red heads, total expected income: 3,975,000 dollars._

_ Over all total income:10,800,000_

_ Wave tax's 50% tax pay._

_ Monthly income: 300,000 dollars._

_ Fishing tax: 35% income._

_ Monthly income: 800,000 dollars._

_ Gato corporation monthly income: 120,000,000 dollars._

_ Yearly:1,440,000,000 dolors_

_ Curent balance:360,487,068,975 dolors_

_ Income per month: + 44,649,997 dollars_

_ projected income this year: +535,799,964_

_ Chakra steroids are projected to grow in price pending the out come of Gato's meeting with Danzo's contact. Were looking at an increase of 4.5 million dollars with our shipment being doubled. If __negotiations go well shipments will be trippled, and were looking at a 10 million dolor increase in this years income._

_ Ken Hikuma._

Naruto sighed as he quickly made three clones, taking the book, and a pencil with him he handed over his video camera, and tape recorder too two of the clones before looking to the third.

"go let Kakashi know that I will have documentation for him tomorrow, and if things go well we will be able to strike in a weeks time." The blond clone nodded before jumping out of a window.

Turning to the door he set the book in his 'shirt' pocket before leaving to meet Gato at the front gates so as to conduct there business.

The trio were cautious as they were continuously looking around them selves. The stood on a large carrier boat with many many large containers on it. After a few minutes a man in an anbu uniform, and a white mask with the letters NE on its forehead stepped out of the shadows.

"Gato-san, Danzo wishes you well, and it is with his most sincere apologies that he could not speak in person." The anbu said with a bow.

The fat man laughed, "Tell him all is forgiven, after all it is only business after all."

"Yes, only business." the anbu said before leaning against the crate he was next to, "Speaking of, danzo would like..."

"For me to double his shipments? How much?" the fat man said with a small smile.

The anbu stood there, silent for a moment.

"Danzo says he is willing to pay double. That is...."

"6 million dolors." the ken fake spoke up for the first time, "but we would be willing to tripple for 12."

Gato smiled, as my guard said, 12 million, and we will triple, in the mean time as a show of faith we will double it until he can get back to me with his answer to my offer." the fat man said with a bow.

The anbu bowed back, "Fair warning from Danzo, the jounin in charge of the gennin squad here in wave isn't the one you should have your men focus on. But the blond. He is the container to the Kyuubi No Yoko, and as such, your biggest threat." The anbu said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves."

'_Naruto holds the Kyuubi?'_ Sasuke thought as he looked to his partner in this ordeal.

The blond looked back to him, as if reading his mind the blond nodded to Sasuke, _'He has had this power all along, and I bet hes like me. Doesn't even know how to tap into it.' _

Sasuke nodded back to the blond as Gato turned to them, "That's troubling news. A demon container is here in wave and working to protect the old man.... he would be a powerful weapon if we could buy him over." The man said looking between his two lackeys.

The black haired thug nodded, "he would, but the question is can he use that power or not?"

Gato seemed to think it over before nodding, "your right. If he can use the power he would be very useful to use, but if he cant.... well we kill him." The man grinned, "Well, I'm starved. Lets go get some grub eh?"

_'Go take the footage to Kakashi sensei, along with the audio.'_ The blond mentally commanded his clones as the duo followed Gato back home.


	6. Plans, gai, and Zabuza

Chapter six,

The duo stood in front of a blue haired young woman. Her green eyes full of worry and fear as she sat balled up on the bed before them.

"You can relax now." Naruto said as he broke the transformation technique, "your safe with us." he cracked his neck as he shook out his blond locks, his azure blue yes watching the girl with minute curiosity.

"Who... who are you people?" She asked. The fear in her eyes growing with each bated breath. She didn't know who they were what they wanted from her. But most of all she wondered why they looked like the thugs that had for the last two years been hitting on her, an trying there damnedest to get her to sleep with them.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he dropped his own transformation technique, " were Konoha shinobi. And were here to... fix things." he said. His onyx eyes looking to his team mate as if he knew what needed to be said next.

"We took you because it was apart of our cover. Its as simple as that. You'll be staying in this room for now, and by the end of the week we'll have you back in the arms of your father, and brother." Naruto said as he leaned against the wall of his bed room.

Sasuke let out a sigh as he looked to his partner, "Naruto, we need to go check in with Kakashi sensei."

"Already on it." the blond smirked as he looked Sasuke over, "I sent a clone out this morning after our little meeting with the traitors of konoha. That and I sent audio, and video confirmation of our findings to Kakashi sensei."

"Good, what next?" Sasuke asked as he locked eyes with his blond team mate.

"we wait, and gather more information. The more the better."

"three more days and we move." Sasuke said after a moment of contemplation, "Gato probably has a few bandit camps out there."

"You two are serious aren't you?" Sora asked as she scooted to the edge of the bed, and listened to the group.

"Hai. Its what were here to do." He said, "Now we need to you to make loud moans and screams as if your being raped."

Naruto shook his head, "To keep up appearances."

She nodded, standing on the bed as she started to scream, and moan, and jump, the bed then making loud thumping sounds. The two laughed at how fun it looked so they to joined her in jumping on the bed, and grunting.

Kakashi sat with Sakura in the middle of the forest, his old anbu blade in hand as he when threw Katas with the pink haired girl before him, and her over grown blade, "So you call your self Akuma?" He asked again. This was weird for him. He had been surprised when she confessed to having a split personality, and its purpose.

_'That could be a problem, but at the same time it seems more like a bloodline. I think this could work for her.'_ He though as she swung her blade down at him. He blocked the attack with ease.

"Hai sensei, I am Akuma, Sakura's killer, as she is your healer." The second persona said with a vicious grin. She was picking up on the use of the Zambaku-to quickly. The only problem being the fact that it was over weight for her. He could fix that. She just needed training.

"Good, were done here. The rest is for you to learn. For now were going to start on strength building exercises." Kakashi re-sealed his blade in his wrist, as Akuma Sakura did the same.

"Hai sensei." She said as she waited for instruction.

"Ok, I want you to start of with the basics, stretch's, push ups, sit ups, and the like." He gave a small eye smile as he leaned against a tree and watched her.

"KAKAHSI SENSEI!" a blond clone yelled out as it ran towards the two, "INFO FOR YOU!"

Kakashi shook his head,_ 'Idiot.' _He thought, "What do you have?"

The clone let out a breath as it stopped in front of him, " Well, lets start with the audio." The clone said with a grin.

Sasuke sighed as he looked around the camp they were in. the large tent in the middle obviously belonging to there group leader as many smaller tents lined the small clearing around it.

Three wooden like cages sat beside the tent, its content a number of woman and children. They were dirty, and bruised, he could tell just buy the look that they were abused daily.

'_Disgusting. Off track.' _He thought for a moment before his eyes scanned the camp once more, _'Fourty eight men, thirty four woman, and twelve girls. These guys are sick bastards. I hope Kakashi sensei fucks them up.'_ He thought with narrowed eyes.

"Wow, and what else do you have for me Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Sakura jumped up, and began to do pull ups on a tree branch.

"Secondary audio, and a video." the clone said as he pulled out a small video recorder. Opening up the view screen the boy turned it on, and hit play.

"There all idiots." Sasuke said as He and Gato walked out of the third camp they had come to visit.

"Well what do you expect of common thugs Kyo. There all idiots, and when this is all over only a third of them is expected to survive, am I right Ken?"

Naruto smirk, "If the blond kid is as good as Danzo's agent says I recalculated. And I project that only a sixteenth of our little idiots should survive."

Sasuke chuckled in his mind as he eyed his team mate. Aside from seeing the woman and kids in there conditions, this was rather fun.

Gato's eyes widened, "Really?" He laughed, "Good, that's more money for us!"

Naruto smiled, "yep yep boss, good business if you ask me."

Sasuke smirked, "They wont survive." He said.

Gato began tapping his walking stick in a rhythmical tone again, "Yeah, those konoha shinobi are dead by Friday." The duo looked to each other as the man began to hum a rather catchy tone.

"Anything else?" Kakashi asked as he glared at the two objects in his hands.

"no, other then the fact that Naruto, and Sasuke plan to gather information for another three days, thats it." The clone said with a beaming smile.

"OK, tell them to keep Me posted." Kakashi said as he sighed, _'This just went from bad to worse.'_

"Yeah, and tell 'em Sakura misses them!" Akuma called out as she started to do laps around the small clearing. The clone nodded before vanishing.

"Sakura, ill be back in a minute." The man said as he walked back towards the house, '_Hokage-sama needs to know this info.'_

Naruto smirked, "Kakashi said we are doing good, and to keep him posted. Sakura misses us as well."

Sasuke chucked, "Figured she'd say something along those lines"

"We should move our plans up to Thursday. Considering the new info."

"True, alright. So from what we know now, He has four camps total, the over all numbers of his force are..."

"two hundred, and sixty three men, not counting the eighty four here in his little mansion."

"Right, and were expected to go visit Zabuza, and his accomplice tomorrow. So the way I see it, we take Wednesday to get ready, and give time to Kakashi sensei, as well as Sakura to get ready for the coming fight."

"Right."

"My brother would be a good asset to your team." Sora said as she finished eating the food they had brought back for her.

Naruto nodded, "Kakashi sensei will get him, and make sure he can keep up. But that's only if he is willing to take him into the team."

"True enough." Sasuke said, "Fill him in on our info." He said as he looked back at the door, "Because we start in two days time."

"Right." Naruto said as he made a clone, "You know what needs to be done." he said as the clone seemingly vanished in a swirl of smoke, and leaves.

Kakashi sighed as The clone appeared again, "You know Naruto you don't have to report back with every little..."

"Naruto and Sasuke are moving there plans forward a day due to Gato's plan to attack the bridge on Friday. He wants me to give you the locations of each of the four camps, as well as to let you now they are going to meet Zabuza tomorrow."

Sakura gasped, "Why?" She asked as she looked to Kakashi.

"Ether go to the meeting, or end up blowing there cover before they have the chance to execute there plan."

"A boy in a local shop is expected to appear here in a few hours. His sister wants him to help you two wile we work from the inside. The boy was trained by his grand father, an ex shinobi, and so The dynamic duo are leaving it up to you on weather or not the boy will be helping on your end, or not at all."

Kakashi nodded, "I see. And the girl, has she been trained?"

"Good question, we will ask her. But if she has. Then she has an agenda of her own." The clone said as he looked to Sakura, "Oh, and the boys say there sorry you miss them, and they will be back when its all over."

She smiled, "They better!"

The clone chuckled, "map please Kakashi sensei."

Kakashi nodded as he set one out on the table. The clone quickly pointed out four spots on the map of wave, "Tomorrow we will have a location to where Zabuza is, as he is apparently still alive."

"Good, alright, anything else?" Kakashi asked as he looked the clone in the eye.

"Nah, nothing more then that for now." The clone said before vanishing.

Kakashi sighed, "Those two are a dangerous pair, I would hate to see what the three of you can do together against who ever is stupid enough to attack the three of you." Kakashi said as he looked to Sakura.

She smiled, "I know right."

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"WEEELL, we only have to get the location to Zabuza, and its all set. After that they prep, and we rest." He paused to look at the blue haired beauty, "Sora, a question for you. Were you trained as a ninja?" His eyes locked with hers for but a moment, and the answer was clear. No she hadn't. She was afraid to hurt people, and that was that.

"Damn, you could have been helpful in the fight. Oh well." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke shook his head, _'she would have dragged us down. I doubt she is as fast as we are.'_ He thought as he locked eyes with his team mate.

"What?" Naruto asked as he eyed his team mate.

"KEN! RYO!" Gato called out as the duo heard the knock at the door. They were quick to transform as the door opened.

"Ah! Hey, Were going to see Zabuza now. I don't feel like prolonging that conversation any further than I have to."

"Hai, lets go." Naruto said with a smirk, Gato chuckled as Sasuke rested his Kattana on his shoulder, '_idiot.'_ He thought as he followed the man out of the room.

"So, whats with the girl?" Gato asked as he eyed them.

Sasuke spoke this time, "Were treating her right. She's some one were really into. Thank you Again for her Gato-Sama." He said as Naruto nodded his agreement.

"Aw, My Two favorite Lackeys are in love!" The man laughed loudly into the night. The two chuckled, "I can respect that. If you love 'em treat 'em right. If you don't," The man paused, a perverse giggle escaping him, "Sell 'em in a slave ring."

The two chuckled, there guts twisting in disgust as they did, this was no longer fun in there opinion.

Kakashi sighed as he sat waiting for the next up date the two were expected to send his way. The way it seemed is that they had new information every three hours.... it had been six. He sighed, "There probably sleeping." he though in a sad attempt to let out the growing tension growing with in him.

"Kakashi sensei, Relax. The boys know what there doing." Sakura piped up from the table she was eating at.

Kakashi chuckled, "I know. But with the little development from earlier, I cant help but worry." He said with a sigh.

The two looked to the door as the hard oak moaned from the precipitant knocking, "Kakashi, Its Gai." a gruff voice called from the other side.

Kakashi chuckled as he opened the door, "Glad to see you." he said with an eye smile.

The boys grew tense as they moved closer to the door of the small wooden shack before them. They had already faced the man in combat. And he was good. The fact that he was still alive sent shivers of fear down there spines.

Naruto opened the door as Gato walked in. the sight of the man laying in a bed with a blanket over him. Zabuza stared at the blood, as if looking threw his illusion. He was the reason he was in this state, and he feared that Zabuza would give away there identity's. If so it was here and now....

"Whats up Blondie."

The blond moved faster then even the mans apprentice could as he pulled a kunai. His illusion fading in a poof of smoke as his blade pierced Gato's neck. The feel of a warm liquid accompanied by a sickening tearing squelching sound.

Zabuza's eyes widened for a moment, then he relaxed. That seemed to be all the blond was going to do. Even with the senbon needle of his apprentice at his neck.

"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you now?" She asked.

Sasuke smirked, "Your employers dead? That good enough for you?" He asked.

Zabuza chuckled, "So Kakashi sent you two in to do all the heavy work hmm?" The black haired man asked, his eyebrow less face falling into a seemingly amused expression.

_'What a dick.'_ Naruto thought as he vanished for a second and reappeared sitting on the small chair next to the bed.

"No, we had decided on this before we even got here. We weren't planing on killing Gato until later on." He said as he locked eyes with the fear inducing man.

"I see." He said with a rough chuckle, "Haku, Stand down. There no longer our enemies."

Naruto chuckled, "If that's the case, you wouldn't mind if we just left would you? I mean if its any condolance, im sure we can get you the money he wasn't going to pay you."

Sasuke smirked, "The vault."

Naruto nodded, "We know the combination, and location of Gato's vault." He said with a grin.

Zabuza seemed to perk up at this, " you kids are good," He locked eyes with Sasuke for a moment, "But what do we have to do in return?"

"Buy a new sword, and get the hell out of town." Sasuke said his smirk falling instantly at the angered look that seemed to take place on Zabuza's face.

"Not a chance. I'm going to get my sword back. But for now considering our dispositions, you can leave."

Naruto smirked, "Well, that sucks. Because now that Gato's dead, and his two 'best' guards are too, who's going to stop the monstrous group of thugs that are... more then likely to come knocking on your door?" The blond asked with a grin.

The man glared, "We will, now leave."

The blonds smirk fell as he stood, "Lets go Sasuke, we should get back to Kakashi sensei. We may have more trouble now then we did before." He said as they walked out of the house.

Zabuza smirked, "Haku."

"Yes Zabuza-sama?" She asked as she eyed him.

"Follow them, and get me the location of, and the ID of who has my sword." He said with a wide sadistic grin covering his face.

"Hey Sakura, wheres Naruto?" Tenten asked as she looked into the emerald eyes of her boy friends team mate. '_I hope hes ok._'

"They infiltrated Gato's base, there the reason why your teams here to help us out, and the reason were able to help Tazuna-san." Sakura said with a smile, "All though." The girl looked towards Kakashi for a moment, "They haven't sent back any new information in the last six hours, and they had kept a good time of every three hours. Were kinda worried." She said as she watched her friends team mates converse about hard work, geniuses, and the power of youth.

A look of worry overcame the tan face of the brown haired girl, her chocolate eyes filled with concern not just for her boy friend, but his best friend as well.

"Don't worry to much though, it is late at night." She said, "are those new?" She asked admiring the rose flower bands that held up her wooden brown hair in two buns.

Tenten smiled, "Yeah, so is the battle Kimono. Gai sensei said we needed a new set of mission cloths. These happened to catch my attention." She said with a smile.

Sakura smiled, "No wonder, there beautiful. I hope you don't ruin them." Sakura said with a smile.


	7. Kyuubi meetingz

Chapter seven.... battle's long, and short.

Sasuke sighed as they walked up to the doors of Tazuna's house. His onyx eyes watching the forest around him with the utmost awareness. He couldn't believe they had faced Zabuza with out any combat. The conversation had been quite short, and it posed one major problem. Gato was dead. And by now the merc's knew it.

"We need to get every one to gather, and move now." Naruto said as he ran a hand threw his blond locks. His oceanic eyes frustrated.

"That could have gone better." Sasuke said as he knocked at the door, the hollow sounds of said door answered by a pink haired gal. Her green eyes wide in surprise.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! Why are you guys here?" She asked, confusion contorting her features.

Naruto growled, "Zabuza blew our cover."

Sasuke shook his head, his damp black hair shaking and framing his face, "That and Gato's dead." They said as they walked passed the girl.

The stopped at the door, in the room sat a man with a green jump suit, as well as a bowl style cut brown hair. His eyes watching them with curiosity.

The next person they noticed was another guy, his brown eyes full of passion and determination at the sight of them. His hair shorter then the last time they had seen him.

Naruto sighed in relief at the sight of the one girl he had been dieing to see since the start of this little adventure, "Tenten." He smiled as she hugged him, "your new cloths look great." he said as he spotted the red battle kimono. Her tanned skin accented by them, and the rose clips beautifully complimenting her brown bun bound hair.

"Its good to see you're safe, when we were sent our after you I was worried." She said with a light blush on her face.

He smiled for a moment, before it fell, "Kakashi sensei!" he his voice comanding for a thirteen year old. Sensei and student locked eyes. One brown eye, and two blues sparking with the need for an update, and the need to update.

"We were taken to meet Zabuza last night instead of today. The end result was our cover being blown, and Gato killed. Chances are the merc's are organizing by now, and the town is in danger. We did a quick recon last night and there all getting ready for something. Again its too early for them to prepare for Friday."

He stood as tall as he could, as his pears stood, "Naruto-kun, Sasuke, and yourself have done the best you can. We will help you." the brown haired teen said as he raised his head in pride.

"Thanks lee." Naruto said with a smile, again a frown feel over his face, "we have some one in gato's mansion that we have to save, Sora. The boys sister. We promised to get her back to her father, and brother."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment, "I cant believe we forgot to get her back.... fuck."

Naruto nodded, "Neji. Come with us, Kakashi sensei if you will prepare for a long fight."

Sasuke growled, "And Sakura. Zabuza's coming for his blade when he is mobile. Be ready for that."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Gai, and I will worry about that. You two go get the girl and be quick."

Neji stood from with in the shadows of the corner wall. His Grey eyes narrowed in disgust, "I hope your friend is ok." He said as he pulled his long black hair into a loose ponytail, "Lets move."

Naruto nodded, "Follow us."

Kakashi watched as the trio of Gennin rushed out the door, and into the bright morning sun. his eye's sparkling in respect, and pride for the way his students were turning out., "Gai, Zabuza is an A-class missing nin. He's a master of the silent killing arts, and has a good number of water style ninjutsus."

The man nodded, "Right. Tenten, Lee. You two are to aid Sakura in her fight with the bandits, wile Kakashi and I Worry about Zabuza. We will help you three wile we can but once Zabuza shows up it will come down to you gennin to take care of all the bandits. Understood?"

Tenten nodded, "HAI SENSEI!" Lee shouted out as he saluted his sensei.

Kakashi nodded, "good. Sakura, show them what we have for a for plan." Kakashi stated as The Pink haired girl moved to retrieve the maps, an battle plans.

Naruto held his breath as the trio sat out side one of the far walls of Gato's manssion. The moon light eliminating the pail peach walls, soft dirt, and bright green grass. With three dead merc's behind them they locked eyes before they began to scale the wall with there chakra.

"The window with the light on is the one were going for." Naruto whispered to Neji. The dark haired boy nodded, his byakugan active.

"There are six guards headed towards your room." He whispered as they climbed threw a window, "The girl is unaware of the danger that is headed her way."

Naruto nodded as the trio transformed into the three dead guards outside before making there way up the stairs.

Byakugan active The first of the two raven haired teens held up a hand, "Thirteen guards just joined the six. They are just out side your room. It seems that the girl has blocked off the room, and has taken to gripping.... I believe its your kunai, Sasuke-san." He said, his pail white eyes seemingly staring off into space.

"OK, fuck it. Frontal Assault is in order. Neji, after we take out the nineteen guards I want you to Extract the girl, and take her to home base.

Sasuke. I want you to cover him until he, and the package are of the premisses, then start an assault from the out side, and work your way in." Naruto said as the trio locked eyes.

"Agreed?"

Sasuke nodded, his onyx eyes full of life, "Neji, I want you to return when you've dropped the package, and aid in the assault, Clear."

The Hyuuga nodded, his lean stature full of duty as they quickly ran threw the purl white, and wood land brown halls.

Sora was scared, her heart pounding in her ears as she heard the men out side slamming against the blocked door. She was worried, she was afraid of what was going to happen.... Her hand gripped around the kunai knife in her hand, the sharp worn sliver edges of the blade contrasting the seemingly light absorbing black of said blade.

"please.... some one." She whispered.

The door suddenly went silent, the sounds of horny drunken men halted, and after a moment, everything was pushed to the side as a teen with white eyes walked into the room. She froze, blade in front of her as if she was actually going to do something with it.

Neji stopped for a moment, the quivering of her hands, and the almost unnoticeable shaking of her legs, an body a clear sign of her fear, "She's Safe." He said over his shoulder.

Looking over his companions as they stepped into the room he smirked, "You may want to explain to her the situation."

Naruto smiled at her as he whipped some blood off on a cloth that sat on a dresser to his left, "This is Neji, one of our comrades, he will be escorting you to safety where your to wait." He chuckled, "We told you we would get you back to your father."

She suddenly let out a small sob of relief as she rushed forwards and hugged to duo who had been her care takers for the a little over a week now. The joy filled tears only made the trio of shinobi smile, "Neji." Naruto said as he smiled at the girl, "He will get you our of here. Our covers obviously been blown, so its time to go." He said with a small relaxing smile.

She nodded, her eyes taking in the Hyuuga teen. He stood tall, and proud, and yet it was like he was blind. The way he kept his head straight, and eyes focused on nothing in the room, "Are you sure he can see?" She asked.

Sasuke, and Naruto chuckled at there friends expense, "Yeah, he can see. But like we said, we don't have time for this lets get going." Sasuke said as he moved towards the window, "We have a lot of ground to cover, and Neji you have even more."

Neji nodded, "I will pick you up now." he said before picking her up, she gave a small gasp of surprise, even though he had told her he would she hadn't expected him to do so as quickly as he did, "After you Sasuke-san." He said as the duo walked calmly out the window.

Naruto smirked, "Fun time, lets see how many I can take out in fifteen minutes?" He said to him self with a grin.

Kakashi stood tall with in the covers of one of the four bandit camps they were scheduled to hit, his single brown eye taking in the numbers, and the slaves in the cages, "This is copy cat, I'm ready." He whispered into his radio.

"Akuma,"

"Cache,"

"Were ready" The voice of two girls came out from his radio in a small whisper.

"Green beast 1 ready." A young voice called out over his own radio.

"This is Green beast two, I'm ready." Came there final team mates voice, "Moving."

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he threw seven kunai into the seven fires around the large bandit camps. The instantaneous resounding boom pushing adrenaline threw his body as the many smoke bombs around his targets went off to cover the many traps he had set.

He dropped, his body moving in a blur of motion as he summoned up his blade. Out of sixty four people, that explosion dropped there numbers to twenty.

Akuma smirked as she dropped down, and ran at a heightened speed, her blade singing in wide controlled arch's as bodies began to drop, the timed smoke bombs going of only moments after she rushed the camp, "COME DIE!" she yelled out as she noticed Tenten throwing kunai into the mix as the enemy started to surround her.

Gai growled, "YOU TARNISH THE FLAMES OF THE YOUTH, AND FOR THAT YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" The man yelled out as he dropped his weights. At that moment the smoke bombs surrounding the bandit camp he was at all went off.

"NOW FACE JUDGEMENT!" He cried out before vanishing in a show of speed.

Lee laughed, his nunchucks in hand as he moved in on his targets, he swung his chucks once, striking the head of one of his targets. The resounding crunch, and the following splatter of blood and brains covering the man next to the dead man at the same time the smoke bombs went off.

He smirked, "You have brought shame to the young, and for this I will show you the flames of youth." he said in almost a whisper before he vanished in a show of speed and precision.

Naruto chuckled. His icy blue eyes took in the enemies that resounded him as he leaned against the hall way wall, "I take it your all going to do some pretty fucked up shit to me now aren't you?" He asked as he twirled an explosive tag around a kunai. Pulling said kunai out of his pouch he smirked, "That sucks.... because im a clone." It said as it exploded.

Naruto held still for a moment, and he took in the hall way, "My clones are bastards." He whispered to him self as he rubbed his arm. The ghost pain of exploding something he wished to avoid in the future.

"Y-you killed my friends.... y-you MONSTER!" a man yelled as he charged. Naruto smirked as he summoned up a few more clones. As they sank into the ground Naruto pulled a kunai.

"So?" He said in a dark tone before he took off in a show of speed.

The man panicked, his brown eyes wild as he slashed at a vertical angle. Naruto took a quick step to the side before he drove his Kunai into the mans throat.

"Kakashi sensei wasn't kidding, Bandits are easy." He whispered as he walked over to the window.

His eyes widened as he noticed the smoke rising into the air, "Damn, they move quick." he thought before running threw hand seals.

A moment later he sank down to the main floor, and in that moment, he realized he just fucked up.

Sasuke felt the adrenaline coursing threw his vains, his onyx eyes flashing red here and there as weapons came at him. He moved to the left for a moment, and jumped.

Throwing down a few kunai he watched s they hit there intended targets. The last three Targets out side dropping dead.

"Now to get in side." He said as he rushed towards the front door. Running threw a few hand signs eh drew in a deep breath, "FIRE STYLE! GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU!"

"Copy Cat reporting in." Kakashi said as he picked the lock to the cage before him. The many people were huddled up against the other side of the cage, but he ignored it.

"Akuma reporting in, Success." She said.

"Cache reporting in." tenten said as she sat on the tree branch she had been offering support from, "Success."

"Green beast one reporting in." Lee said as he began to lead a large group, of woman, and children towards the village, "Curently escorting the captured people towards the village."

"This is Green Beast two, also escorting."

"Good, report to home base when your done, Akuma, Cache, do the same." He called over the com before looking in the direction of the mansion. With the rising smoke from that direction worry filled him.

"Do you know the way to the village?" He asked the eldest looking woman there.

She nodded reluctantly, "Then lead your people there, and don't stop until you arrive." The man said before turning towards the mansion.

"T-thank you." Kakashi stopped, looking back over his shoulder for a moment. He nodded before running off into the surrounding forest.

Sasuke rushed forwards. The now burning building before him the only place he was trying to make it too.

"Sasuke-san!" He stopped, tossing a kuani back before his eye's widened as Neji Hyuuga dodged the on coming projectile, "Friend!" The surprised hyuuga called.

"sorry, heat of the moment." The Uchiha said before looking back, "Naruto's still in side!" He called as Neji rushed forwards. He growled as he rushed head long into the fire.

Naruto eye's the twenty or so men before him as he sat in the rather uncomfortable chair. His hands and feet bound to the legs and the back of said chair.

"So you ninja thought you could take us out?" One man asked as he approached what seemed to be an iron fire poker. The seemingly glowing red tip hissing at the cool air as the man stood before him.

"You killed a lot of our friends. For that... were going to kill you nice... and slow." The man said with a grin.

Naruto grunted in pain his eyes watering as the man pressed the hot poker threw his shoulder. Nasia filled him as he wanted to double over with the pain, his mind going numb. The man laughed, "this KID! Thinks hes strong. Look at him. Trying to hold in the pain like some bad ass or something."

Naruto forced a chuckle, "Bitch I am bad ass." He ground out between deep breaths, his cold eyes almost boring a hole in the mans chest.

The man laughed, "Come on now kid you really....." The man grunted as he Yanked the poker out of The blond teens shoulder, "Expect me to believe that?" He asked as naruto let out a long gunt almost cry of pain.

"I mean reall...." The words died in his throat as an explosion of fire rocked the front door, and seemed to quickly eat at the house. He laughed, "Even better, ever one lets get the hell out of here and let this Konoha scum burn." The man said as the twenty or so men all gave some approval or anther.

Naruto growled in pain as they all headed towards the back entrance. His vission hazy as he choked on the smoke, "fuck." he managed to cough out as he sat there. The fire pulling closer and closer to him he could feel the intense fire, "Life sucks."

Kakashi growled as he spotted the twenty or so men leaving threw the back door he had approached from. Drawing a kunai he vanished for a moment before may of them started to drop dead. An after image of there attacker the only sight they had to go by.

Sasuke, and Neji froze as the hit the entrance. The floor caved in beneath them as they fell into the basement.

A scream and there eyes widened, "Shit." They said as they looked at the thirty or so people before them chained to the wall.

"Sasuke-san, you find naruto-san, I'll take care of things here." he ordered. With out a second thought Sasuke jumped back up to the first floor. Neji let out a sigh, "Any one hurt?" He asked.

They all gave a nod in the negitive before he started to vanish and reappear before them, his hands hitting the locks on there wrists before falling uselessly to the ground, "Good, ill get you out of here." He said before reactivating his byakugan.

He gasped. In the middle of the living room, no more then twenty feet from the entrance was naruto. Fire slowly climbing his legs as he seemed to refuse to scream out.

"Scream uzumaki... scream. That way Uchiha can find you.... fucking scream." he found him self whispering as he spotted Kakashi coming in threw the back door, and Sasuke on the main floor searching the halls for his wayward friend.

He growled as he turned to the basement door that would take them to the back door, "Lets move." he whispered before opening the door and leading the people out.

Kakashi stooped, his ears picking up on heavy breathing, and small grunts of pain as he looked around the small kitchen.

"Where are you guys." he whispered to him self as he started to walk towards one of the many hall ways of the main floor, "Come on... where are you?"

The door behind him swung open and he hid. Taking out a small mirror to look around the corner.

"Its me Kakashi san, Neji." The teen said as he ushered people out the back door, "Uzumaki is burning alive in the living room, and Uchiha is on the second floor looking for him." He reported.

Kakashi's eyes widned before he ran threw hand signs taking in a deep breath, "Water style, water bullet." A small torent of water flew from his mouth for a split second, in a rush it blasted threw the fire of the living room. He could have sworn he heard neji yell, but he ignored it as he rushed threw.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment as water hit him hard, the chair he was restrained in blasting away as the fire covering him went out, and he flew threw the front window. He scream now. The pain to much as it threatened to knock him out. With darkening vision he noted his sensei standing over him, his voice filling the blonds ears in hushed murmers before darkness claimed him.

Sasuke Heard the crash, hope filling him he looked out the window to his left. His onyx eyes turned red, the three comas that seemed to spring to life taking on a star like shape of there own at the sight of his team mate laying there burnt. His mind raced with the thought of his now dead brother.

"NARUTO!" He yelled out as he jumped out the window. His heart pounding as his chest threatened to cave in despair He couldn't handle it. Again some one close was dead.

"Sasuke, He's alive, just unconscious. We need to get him back to home base now." His sensei said as he remained knelt down in front of his student.

Fear still coursed threw him, his team mate may be alive, but for how long... he wasn't sure, and his head was killing him. The pain just behind his eyes almost unbearable as he gently picked his team mate's burnt body up, "Then what the hell are we waiting for?" The Uchiha heir asked as he quickly, yet carefully made his way towards Tazuna's house.

Neji growled as he lead the group of thirty towards the village. His eyes covering the fifteen miles around him as he watched for trouble, and more importantly Sasuke, who carried his team mates boyfriend towards Tazuna's home. His worry made his eyes burn for a moment, and his vision seemed to grow wider as he walked in fear of Naruto's safety.

Tenten sighed as he smiled over at Sakura, "Good work gal, you were great out there."

Sakura smiled, "you two Tenten, thanks for the cover. I could have been mince meat like a dozen times out there if it weren't for you." She said with a smile of her own.

"SAKURA COME IN." The urgency in her sensie's voice scared her as she looked at Tenten.

"Hai sensei, whats wrong?" She asked fear for her team mates, and the well being of Neji welling in her chest.

"Its Naruto, get to Tazuna's now." The man commanded his tone of voice filling the girl with an over whelming sense of fear. The look in her friends eyes mirroring hers as the two girls took of running as fast as they could towards Tazunas home.

Lee shared a look with his sensei as they sat with the people in the village before the two vanished in a show of speed.

"Kakashi-san, what is wrong with Naruto-kun?" The boy asked as Gai nodded to his own curiosity.

"You will see every one hurry back."

Sora's eyes widened as Sasuke walked into the small two story house, with a swift kick he knocked everything off the small table before gently setting his team mate down on it, "All of you.... what the fuck?" He asked, his sharingan eye spinning as he took in the slow paced, yet well above average healing that was his team mates body.

"Every one get back." He said with morbid curiosity as he stood up and stepped away.

It was dark, the feel of water surrounding him making him grip his head as he opened his eyes. The dim blue, and red glowing pipes on the damp walls of the musky sewer filling his head with wounder.

"Were the fuck?" he asked, "Dude, limbo sucks."

A dark chuckle filled the hall way, "**you have no idea, but this is not limbo.**" The malevolent and dark voice called out from down the halls.

He shook his head, "Then were the hell am I?" He asked as he got up and began to move towards the voice.

"**Your own damn mind, more specifically the mental representation of the seal on your stomach.**" the voice called back.

"SO I take it your Kyuubi?"


	8. meetings, and a return

Chapter eight

Sakura stopped dead, her arm out stretched as she stopped the frantic girl next to her, "What?" The girl asked just as a man dropped in front of them. His body bare aside form the camo pants, and arm sleeves.

"Well, hello there." The man said with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Remember me?"

Sakura's eye's glazed for but a moment, "Yeah, I remember you. Heh. Bitch." she said, "Naruto fucked your shit up." She laughed.

"Um, Gai sensei, Kakashi sempai.... I believe we just ran into Zabuza." Tenten said over her com. Her chocolate brown eyes filling with anger as she stood waiting. Wasting more time every minute they stood there instead of seeing what had happened to her boyfriend.

"On our way." The two adults voice came over there coms, and a small red light started to blink on there radios.

"Heh, and now. Your going to let us pass baldy." Akuma smirked as the man seemed to be getting angry.

"Oh, and whys that you pink haired little bitch." Zabuza said as his beady black eyes glared.

"Because if you..."

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" the loud voice of one Might Gai scream out as he kicked Zabuza into a tree.

"You two go." The man said as he squared off with the missing nin before him.

"Aww, come.... Understood." Sakura said, her voice enthusiastic at first only to become saddened.

Tenten didn't hesitate, she was gone not even a moment after Gai had spoken to them. Her eyes slowly filling with water in her fear.

She stopped abruptly much as Sakura had as Mirrors of ice began to form around them, "Zabuza-sama wants you all dead." A feminine voice called out as the mirrors filled with an image of some masked figure. Her black hair the only thing visible to them as the two girls looked around. There enemy wore a pair of green hakama pants, her hands full of ice needles as she reared her hand back to throw them. The white, and green shirt holding a few pockets on them.

She didn't get the chance to throw the senbon needles she had prepared. As she was kicked out of the ice mirror she had been in. the shattered ice melting as lee landed on the ground in front of the girl.

"Go, I will take care of this one." He said as he extended an arm towards his enemy his palm up, and figures straight. His other hand behind his back he smirked, "your business is with me." The teen said with a smirk.

Tenten sighed in relief as she took off towards Tazuna's house. Her mind racing at what could have happened to her boy friend that had Kakashi so worried.

Akuma smirked as she hid her eyes watching Lee, she tapped her com, "Lee, I'll back you up if you need it." She whispered.

Lee's smirk turned into a grin before he vanished from view, throwing a swift side kick into her chest he heard the resounding crack before she hit the tree behind her.

Akuma giggled, "Wow lee your strong."

Lee blushed, and lost balance for a moment. Mid punch he had lost the power behind his attack as well as his speed.

The enemy capitalized on it as she stuck a needle in his neck, and he collapsed to the ground. A moment later she jumped back, the pink haired girl from before now her enemy. Her masters sword in the girls hand.

The girl bent down her eyes on her target as she gently pulled the needle out of lee's neck, "That's not very nice bitch, I'll cut you to ribbons." She said before standing tall.

Haku glared, "Hand over Zabuza's blade, and we will leave." She said as she began to circle the two even as The green clad teen started to stand up.

"Ow, that really hurt." He said as he tried to limber up his body a little bit.

"Sorry I wasn't fast enough." Akuma said as she continued to eye her target, "And for distracting you." She said with a small wink towards the other teen.

Lee blushed again, "Well you are a very beautiful woman." He said before charging towards his enemy. Sakura followed. After the false death technique lee had gone under he was seriously slowed, a true testament to the kind of damage it did to the human body.

"All I want is my sword." Zabuza said, his eye's narrowed as the two fighters circled each other.

"I see. Is that the blade that young Sakura-chan is wielding?" Gai asked as he stared the man down.

"Hai, that's the one." He said as he glared back.

Gai loosened up, "Then lets go get your sword. No sense in fighting an unnecessary fight."

Zabuza stopped circling the man before and nodded, "True, and if she wont give it back?"

"She will, I'm just going to have one made for her any ways." Gai gave a good guy thumbs up, and beaming smile.

Zabuza chuckled, "Fair enough."

Haku dodged another round house kick before jumping back as her masters blade slammed down where she had been moments before. Her eyes moving between her two targets, "Isn't this..." She didn't have time to finish her sentence before she was forced to move again. Even slowed the teen know as lee was quicker then she had expected.

She noticed Zabuza's sword coming at her again, and quickly side stepped it before kicking the girl back a few feet, "A little unfair?" she asked, "two against one?"

Akuma chuckled, "This is a shinobi's life, what in this line of work is ever...."

"Akuma, Lee, Stand down." The voice of Gai startled them as they jumped back up into a tree. Across from them stood Gai, and next to him Zabuza.

"Akuma, as a superior officer, I order you to give Zabuza back his sword, in return, ill get you a new, and better one." The man said with a good guy pose.

Zabuza chuckled, "Haku." He called out as the mask wearing enemy vanished in a swirl of mist before re-apearing next to her master.

Akuma growled, "Really, fucking really?" She asked as she tossed the blade into the air, an order was an order.

Zabuza jumped, his eyes on the prize before turning to face the Konoha nin, "Haku, its time to leave." He said before the two vanished in twin swirls of mist.

Lee let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "Lets get back to base." He said before turning to leave.

"How much better is this blade going to be?" Akuma asked as they ran.

Tenten gasped. There on the table was Naruto, his body covered in second degree burns, his hair seemingly untouched, and yet his finger nails seemed to be clawed. She covered her mouth as she leaned against the wall.

"He's going to be fine I think." Sasuke spoke up after a moment. Her eyes flashing in his direction as she realized he was there.

Sitting at the table was Kakashi, his sharingan eye spinning as he looked Naruto over, "Fifteen minutes ago he was covered in third degree burns, and that hole in his shoulder was half an inch bigger." He said as he looked up at her wile covering his sharingan, "And your right, he dose have an extraordinary healing factor."

"W-What happened?" She asked as she eyed him. Her worry lessened at the knowledge that he was healing well.

"we don't know. He," Kakashi said nodding towards Naruto, "Is the only one who knows the answer to that. Where's Sakura?" He asked as he took not at the lack of her presence.

"She was right behind...."

"I'm here sensei." Sakura said as she walked in with Lee, and Gai.

Malevolent laughter filled the air as he came to an open door the chasm it lead into was massive, the fact that he couldn't see the top prof of that. Before him gates that seemed to go to the top with bars as thick as he was wide. The seal marked on a peace of paper seemingly the only thing holding this gate shut.

"**Yes boy, I am Kyuubi."** The voice resounded as blood red eyes came into view, and the ground shook with each step the great beast took.

Naruto raised an eye brow, "They weren't lying, you really are one huge mother fucker." He said as he walked up to the bars.

"**Yes, and you're one short ningen. Any ways. That's not why you are here. Your here because you almost died, and with that it gave me the chance to actually talk to you as well as speed up that pretty little healing factor your blood line gives you."**

Naruto became confused, "I have a blood line?" He asked, "What all dose it do?" He asked.

The Kyuubi gave out a dark laugh, "**That's just it, the only thing it dose is heal your silly ass. That's the reason why you were chosen to hold me. Because you heal. And believe it or not, its a blood based limit, not a chakra based blood line. Meaning even if your cut off from chakra use, you will still heal.**"

Naruto smiled, "Cool, so can you make it faster?"

The Kyuubi grinned, **"I could, but it would come at a price boy."**

"What kind of price?" Naruto asked as he turned around to lean against one of the many bars.

"**Just a job," **The Kyuubi said as it lowered its head down to the bar's next to Naruto,** "you have to take my title, and make it what it was."**

Naruto turned around swiftly, "And what was that?" He asked.

The Kyuubi gave a sigh, "**A long, long time ago, I was one of nine guards to the gate's of limbo, in servitude to Kami. We bijuu broke away from that with dreams of becoming protectors of humans. Kami supported that, and so she gave us form. Each one a different animal, and each one had a tail based on how strong our essence was."**

** "**Ok, whats that have to do with this job you want me to do?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"**I'm getting to that, now, as I was saying. we broke away from our purpose to become protectors over you Humans. We succeeded in becoming just that. Soon after you took us for granted, and began sealing us away to use as weapons. Eventually it came to a point to were we simply hid away trying hard not to hurt you humans.**

** A week before you were born, a man attacked me. With his sharingan, he was able to give me a task. Destroy Konoha. In truth he wanted me to become sealed away for some task. Your job if you chose to accept, is to kill him, and...." **__the Kyuubi paused, "**If you chose to accept, Take my title as Kyuubi, and make it what it was. Make it know as a protector."**

Naruto smiled, "That's something I can do. Fine, enhance my healing factor. And ill turn your title into one of protection, and ill kill that Uchiha, what was his name?"

**"I don't know, and done."** A moment later red chakra seemed to flow out of the gate and into the resounding area before Naruto doubled over. His vision going dark for a moment.

Suddenly sounds filled his ears, light was filling in over his eye lids, and the smell of burnt cloth and flesh filled his nose.

"Go.." He coughed as he sat up a little to fast, his eye's opening as vertigo set in, and the world began to spin.

"Naruto-san, how are you feeling?" The sounds of Neji's voice filled his ears as he tried to look in that direction. His arm gave out as he felt like he was on a boat.

"my... throat," he paused, coughing as he sat up again, vertigo having faded rather quickly, "Ah, much better he said as his burning throat had just as quickly become a soft tickling sensation, "I'm fine." He said as he noticed that I had to be well over midnight, "What happened?"

"You were captured, and burned alive." The teen said bluntly, "But luckily Kakashi-san, as well as Sasuke-san got you here before you died."

"Wow, that could have been bad, where's every one else?" He asked as he took in the fact that the two were alone.

"Asleep for now. We have been taking shifts watching over you, and until an hour ago, you had my team mate Tenten worried sick. Do that again," The Hyuuga paused, "And ill junken you into a coma for the next thirty years."

Naruto chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you're so concerned over her. Your a good friend." He said with a grin.

"let's get this straight Uzumaki, I would be the one with her if not for you, and my clan. If you hurt her," He paused again, his voice taking a darker, edgier tone, "In any way. I'll kill you. Clear?"

Naruto chuckled as if what he was saying didn't really mater, "Yeah, clear."

Neji seemed to relax at that, "Good, now go back to sleep. We leave in the morning." The boys said before walking up the stairs.

Naruto rolled his eye's, "As if I would ever hurt her. Really?" He said as he moved over to the couch, and crashed out.

The sounds of chirping birds filled his ears as he slowly began to wake up. He let out a yawn, as he stretched out. The heat of the morning sun boring down on him threw the window. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes before looking around.

"Good morning." He paused for a moment, looking up to the stair way to his left.

He gave a small warm smile at the sight of the brunette teen. Her chocolate brown eyes seemingly comforted by his warm smile, "mmh, good morning to you too, Ten-chan. Neji said you were worried about me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he slowly stood up.

She gave a soft smile of her own, "Just don't do it again." She said as if she were angry about the whole thing.

He chuckled, "I'll do my best." He pulled her close, hugging her as if she was leaving or something.

"Well, lover's and gentlemen, get dressed we leave in an hour." the voice of Kakashi called out to them as the rest of both Team seven and team nine walked down the stairs ready to go.

Naruto chuckled, "gay as aids." He said as he walked up the stairs to get his cloths and such.

Sarutobi growled, His eyes looking back down at the video, and audio proof of Danzo's treachery, "What do you plan to do?" The voice of his Best, and most trusted interrogator asked. The gruff sounding man stood tall with his brown eye's hard, and focused, as if they were kunai ready to cut the evidence in order to get at Danzo.

"For now...." The wizened old man let out a small sigh before lighting his mahogany pipe, "Nothing. We need to find out what he is up to as drugs like these are some serious business."

The six foot man in front of Sarutobi's desk growled, "I could have him now, and find out threw interrogation..."

Sarutobi cut him off, "I have a plan, bring me Inoichi."

Ino Sighed as she sat next to her mother, and father in the small theater. The movie was rather boring, and the pop corn was rather plain, but at least they were trying, "Hey mom, dad, if I pay you back, can we just leave now, and go do something else?" She asked as she looked at the two blonds.

Her mother smiled, "Sure hun, Choza said he was going to be throwing Choji's birthday party tomorrow, how about we go get him a gift now instead of later?"

The prospect of spending money made the girl smirk darkly, the young shopaholic ready to waist her fathers hard earned cash on the best gift she knew she would be able to get the food addicted boy.

There was a small gust of wind, and before the family of three stood a Cat masked Anbu, "Inoichi, Hokage-sama wishes to see you in his office now."

"Ino let out a sigh, lets go mom, dad has work to do." Ino said as she stood up, "See you when you get home OK dad."

The man smiled, "Sure, I love you both."

The platinum blond smiled as her father disapeared with the anbu, "So what do you plan to get Choji for his birth day?" Her mother asked from her left.

She looked at her mother with a numb stare, "Mom, its choji, im going to make him a feast. For him there's no better present." She said with a smirk. Her mother laughed as they walked out of the small theater.

Inoichi sighed as he looked from the T.V. screen to his leader, "Where did you get this.... this is, invaluable stuff." The blonde said as he ran a pail hand threw his long blond hair.

"Were is of no importance, what maters is your mission." Sarutobi said as he took a drag of his pipe, "I your mission is to sneak into Danzo's home, and wile he is asleep, extracked all the information you can out of him. I want to know what he's planning, and the location of any documentation of his plans, when you have that information, report back to me.... this is considered a double S rank mission, and as such, will not be documented."

Inoichi raised an eye brow, "What about my old team mates?"

"This is a solo mission for a reason Inoichi. As much as I would like to send in back up with you, it would add to your own risk."

The blond nodded his understanding, "Understood Sarutobi. I'll return with what you need to finally get that bastard."

The Aged Hokage nodded, "God speed."

Naruto sighed as teams seven, and nine moved threw the trees. Each step easy, natural, comfortable. He loved running threw the trees. His heat was pounding, the sounds of animals ignored by his sencitive ears. His eyes watching the serounding forest as they made there way back towards Konoha. And no more then ten feet to his left was the one girl he had a lot of explaining to belay. With a sigh he let the wind flow threw him, as if it were apart of him. The cool air rushing passed him filling his body with energy to the brink of hyperactivity.

"Break time every one, we have about three hours before were back in Konoha." The voice of his silver haired sensei called out to them. Dropped down to the ground, and let out a yawn. He had been tired just about all day. Especially with his now enhanced healing factor. He pondered a guess that the kyuubi was the cause, and this was the price he was paying for the gift exchanged for a job.

"Are you ok?" The sweet voice of Tenten filled his ears as he felt her gentle hand rest on his shoulder.

He smiled up at the girl, her honey brown eyes questioning in its worry, "Yeah, just tired. Side note for you though. I have some stuff I want to tell you later revolving around..." He didn't say any more, but instead patted his stomach.

The blonde couldn't help but smile at the moment of confusion that passed over her before realization dawned, "I understand." She said with a gentle smile.

He smiled back as he noticed the others getting them selves ready to move again, "Go time love." He said as he stood.

"Alright every one, were not stoping until we get back to konoha." Gai said with wide grin.

"Hey, last one threw the gate buys the drinks tonight." Naruto said with a grin.

Gai smiled, "No money out of my pocket." Naruto chuckled.

Neji smirked, "I bet Haruno-san will be the last."

Sakura frowned, "Hey, I will not be last jerk." She pouted for a moment before smiling, "Lee-kun, will you carry me with you?" She asked with a soft blush as she batted her eye lashes."

Le blushed, and nodded, " Y-Yeah. I-i mean yes I will." He jumped up, and in a blink of an eye she was in his arms.

Naruto glared, "So not fair Sakura." he said with a chuckle.

Sasuke smirked, "Afraid to lose naruto?"

Naruto grinned, "Is that a chalange Sasuke?"

The two locked eyes for but a moment, and then in a blur of motion, the clearing was empity. No trace of any one having been there.


	9. Happy birthday choji, sorry Inoichi

Chapter nine.....

Inoichi felt the sweat rolling off his brow as he sat in the dark room, the chains on his pail wrists, and ankles were tight, and painful, and the scars over his bare chest seemed new, "You ready to speak Yamanaka-san?" The voice gruff voice of Danzo filtered in from some were in the room. The agitation in his voice a show of just how close he had gotten to being killed only hours before.

"go fuck your self." He said as he rested his head against the cold cobble stone walls. His green eye's having long before adjusted to the dark of this room.

A chuckle filled the air, "Well, if that's the way its going to be, then I know just what I need to do. If you don't want talk, that's fine."

His eye's darted to the darker side of the room. Three shinobi walking towards him, "Prep him for the procedure, If my suspicions are right, no one will be able to do anything about it. When the procedure is done, drop him out side the gates of Konoha.

His eye's widened when one of the shinobi pulled out a scalpel, and some medical tools, "This will hurt." the man said in a soft, yet seemingly dead tone of voice. Inoichi watched as his left hand made a seal, and his world went dark.

Uchiha Itachi stared at the blond man below on the forest ground. The root Anbu he had watched drop him there seemed to be a little worried, and that was abnormal for a root operative, _'What the hell is going on?'_ He thought as he observed the anbu who placed a scroll in the mans inside pocket.

"Itachi, we should go." A large hand rested on his shoulder as he looked to the blue skinned mountain of a man.

"No. I owe this man a lot." Itachi said as he watched the Ne operative leave, "If not for him I would not be who I am today."

Inoichi tensed as he felt the presence of some one land near him. He wanted to say something, but as he moved his lips all that left was air, and a wheeze, "Be still Inoichi-san. You were always kind to me, and for that I will spare you this once." the voice was familiar. _'Itachi, that's unexpected... whats he doing so close to konoha.'_ He thought as he nodded in the direction he heard the voice from.

"Why do you..." Itachi paused as he noticed a few things about the bruised, and beaten man, "your vocal cords were cut, I can see the light incision on your neck. The blood on the bandages over your eye's indicates that root has removed them, the light incisions that littler your hands also indicate that you're hand muscles were cut as well to keep you from any form of communication.

Again The man nodded, he could see the mans face sadden, "There may be something I can do for you...." again Itachi paused, _'Shizune, please be near.'_ He thought, " but I have something you must do for me in return." The raven haired man gently lifted the blond before looking back at Kisame.

"Itachi, we should...."

"As I said, I owe this man Kisame. Besides. We if all goes well our goals will be achieved, and ill be able to help Sasuke once more."

"Look, we are screwed if any of the other members find out were going against...." Itachi cut him off with the raise of his hand.

"The leader wont know anything, ill tell him as I tell you, I owe this man his life. Lets move."

Kisame growled, "Your going to get us killed." He growled out as he followed his way word team mate.

Ino sighed as she looked at her handy work, her mother next to her as she finished placing the last of the food on the long table that sat in there garden room. There was everything one could want, from meat, to vegetables, to soups, and deserts of all kinds sitting on the table. She smiled, "his face is so going to be priceless." She said with a grin. She had been working on the food all morning with her mom, not to mention the pastries that had to be done the night before.

"Sweet heart, are you ready to have them come over?" Her mother asked as she watched the blonde turned to the door. Her daughter had changed a lot in the last to months. Her long platinum blond hair was now shoulder length, and left free falling, she was well toned for a girl her age, and the midnight blue belly shirt she wore proved it. She no longer wore the old purple skirt of hers, opting to wear midnight blue, and forest green shinobi pants, and black combat boots.

"Hell yeah, the sooner the better." She laughed as she began to make her way to the Akamichi estate.

She smiled as her daughter went off, "Sweety, you really are getting some were." She whispered to her self, opting to keep her pride to her self so as not to embarrass her daughter.

Choji sighed as he placed his hand under his chin. The hard oak desk he sat at littered with his fathers paper work, "Choji, would you go out to the garden, and check on your mother for me?" His father asked.

He let out a sigh as he stood, _'this has to be the worst birthday ever... how could my own family forget?'_ He thought as he walked out of the small study.

Choza smiled as he quickly made his way across the room, "Alright so hows the status of the party set up?" The man asked.

Ino chuckled, "Well I have his present set, and Kiba should be finished with the decorations, especially with Hinata's help. Shikamaru finished sending out the invites last night so we should be ready." She said as she sat in the small cubic whole.

The man gave a hearty laugh, "Alright head back to your house, I'm going to get Choji, and my wife. We will be there in a little bit." The rather plump man said with a grin.

The young blond smiled, '_He is so going to love this. Probably thinks every one forgot.'_ She thought with a nod before crawling back threw the small tunnel.

Choza grinned as he heard his study door open. He pulled a scroll out from the shelves, and pretended to be looking them over.

"She's the same as she was ten minutes ago." he heard his son say from behind him.

"Good, go get dressed, and tell your mother to get ready. Were going out for a bit." He said as he looked over at his son. He couldn't be more proud of his son. In the last two months the boy had changed greatly. Gone was the boy who hated his weight, and now stood a teen who was proud of who he was. He had gone from a chubby child, to a muscled monster due to the training he was throwing him self threw. Choji stood at a good five foot ten, well above average for a thirteen year old. He wore a pair of wrist bands, and black elongated shorts that stopped mid shin. The black track shoes he wore weren't quite practical for a shinobi, but his son liked them, so he let it go a wile ago. The teen didn't like to wear a shirt any more, now showing off his well muscled if not lightly toned body. The boy looked like a mountain, and he had the raw power to prove it. The boy's brown hair had grown out quite a bit, to where he had to keep it pulled back into a pony tail like his friend shikamaru's, and the Akamichi marks had been changed by the boy, he how had what looked like red tribal markings over his left eye brow that seemed to wrap around the side of his face like the normal swirl of the Akamichi.

"You know son, I'm proud of you." he said as he put the small scroll away and walked over to his son, "You've worked you ass off to become who you want to be and thats no small feat."

His son smiled, "Thanks dad. So were are we going any ways?" Choji asked as he looked his father over. The man was what Choji assumed he would look like if not for that day almost three months ago. The man stood at a good five nine, no more than an inch shorter then choji him self. His brown short hair was held up by the mans head band, and the Akamichi swirls were on his cheaks like they used to be on his own.

He was a good three feat around, and wore a red loose shirt, with red hakama pants, and black shinobi sandals. The mans own brown eye's were filled with pride as he placed a hand on his sons shoulders.

"Were going to go visit your friend Ino for a little bit. Your mother wanted to get some tips on plant growing from her." The man smiled at the slightly depressed look on his sons face, "Don't be so depressed. I'm sure you will have fun." The man said as he walked out of his study to go get his wife.

Choji sighed as he looked at were his father had been, "What ever." He said shaking his head as he made his way out of the study, and towards his friends house.

Ino was surprised as she stood in front of the group of eight. First off she never would have guessed Naruto was into older girls. The fact that a brunette hand her arms around his waist, and vice versa made her frown. How had he found a girlfriend before she had become Sasuke's?

Then there was Sasuke. He stood next to with an arm over his shoulder, and a smile on his face wile a green clad boy was carrying Sakura. They had all changed of course, she had expected it, after all she had.

Sakura was currently wearing black shinobi pants, and a black battle kimono top, her pink hair was pulled back into a braid, and her green eyes were full of shock as the two stared at each other.

"Sakura?" She asked before looking to Sasuke. The teen had grown out his hair a bit, but nothing fancy. It couldn't have been more then an inch at best. His coal black eye's were looking at her with bewilderment, and surprise. Like he hadn't expected her to change as much as she had. He him self, like his two team mates were wearing a pair of black shinobi pants, with a black top, the Uchiha clan symbol etched into the center of his head band in the center of the Leaf symbol. His pail skin was now a sun kissed tan, like both Sakura, and Naruto. Her eyes looked at the other three people, and they two were all actually some shade of tan.

"Wow." she said as she smiled at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke. How have you been?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled, "You don't want to know." Sasuke said with a small smile of his own. It was surprisingly friendly compared to how he used to be.

"What happened to you guys?" She asked before noticing there sensei, and finally acknowledging the other team, "And who are they?" She asked.

Naruto smirked, "This is Kakashi, our sensei," he paused pointing to the one eye's jounin who waved with an eye smile. "Then there's Gai." He said as the bowl haired man gave his 'good guy' pose. "Neji." The teen nodded as lee smiled warmly, "And lee."

"This," Naruto paused as he locked eye's with Tenten, " beautiful woman," again he paused, this time grinning as he looked back to Ino, "Is Tenten, my girlfriend."

Ino scoffed, "Yeah right."

"No really Ino, she is." Sakura said as lee put her down, "Any way's whats up gal?" She asked as she looked her over, "And damn Ino, you look good no lie."

Ino blushed at her friends comment, "Well, I was headed home for Choji's Surprise birth day party. Your all welcome to come if you like." She said with a smile.

Naruto grinned before looking at his team mates for a moment, "lets go gang." he said a if they even needed an invitation.

No sooner had the words left there mouths was there a gust of wind, some smoke and leaves, "Welcome back Kakashi sempai, Gai sempai, The Hokage needs you back in his office now." The gray haired man before them said.

He wore a simple pair of forest green pants, with a gray, and green shirt, and vest. The gray helm that held his hair out of his eye's having the leaf symbol engraved in the middle of it.

Kakashi, and Gai nodded before the trio vanished, "What do you think is going on?" Sasuke asked. His smile gone as Team seven, and team nine looked between one another.

Naruto shrugged, "Sensei will tell us later, for now lets go surprise Choji, and the others." He said with a grin.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Right, lead the way Ino." He said with a small smile.

"Shizune, are you here?" Itachi called out as he walked into the small hotel room. The small gasp from what he guessed was the bathroom made him smile for the first time in two months.

"Itachi... OH MY GOD WHAT HPPENED?" The raven haired woman all but yelled. Her soft black eyes full of worry as she cleared off a bed.

"This is Yamanaka Inoichi. He was left in the forest out side of Konoha by root. Do you think you can help him?"

The girl motioned for to the bed. Before rummaging threw her pack, "I don't know, lay him down."

Itachi let out a sigh before laying the man on the bed, "His vocal cords were cut, along with his hand muscles. His eye's have been removed." He told her before looking back at Kisame.

The man sighed, "Hello Shizune, how are you?" He asked as he set his Sword by the door and moved into the room.

She smiled, "I'm fine fishy, good to see you both."

She quickly set her medical tools out on the side table, "Do you still have Shisui's eyes? I may be able to implant them if there still in good condition." She said a she gently began to remove the bandages from the mans eye's.

"No, but I have fresher replacements." he said as he opened a sealing scroll. With the application of his chakra a jar appeared with a green liquid. Floating in the middle was a pair of green eye's.

"You didn't..."

"He was a missing nin up until this morning." Itachi said in a calm voice, "I wouldn't hurt some one needlessly." He said as he locked eye's with the fair skinned woman.

She let out a small sigh, "Good, now every one be quiet." She said before her hands began to glow green, "Yamanaka-san, I'm going to sedate you now OK." She said before placing her hand on his forehead.

Itachi watched her work, transfixed on the level of skill she had gained over the years as Tsunade of the Sannins apprentice. Her hands nimble, and yet so gentle he longed for her touch once more. Her pail fingers moving quickly as she placed in, and reconnected the nerves to the eyes, and the connections that made then work. The sweat rolling down her face as she tried feverishly to heal his hands.

She gave a serene smile as she finished with his hands, and moved to his throat. Her eye's full of determination as she worked hard to heal it. She was breathing heavy now, her chakra reserves growing short as her face contorted into annoyance, and an even greater look of worry.

After several minutes of attempted healing she let out a sigh. Her hands dropping away from him, "I cant fix his vocal cords." she whispered sadly.

Itachi smiled, "You did more for him then most would ever be able to. Dont look down on your self for not being able to completely fix his problems. He will be thankful for what you have done, not upset over what you weren't able to." Itachi said as she stood.

He moved close to her, there eye's locking for a moment as her pail cheeks seemed to glow a rosy color, "Itachi, I love you, but you have to go, Tsunade-sama will be returning soon." She whispered sadly.

He gave a small smile, his lips brushing hers, "I know." He kissed her, her lips soft to the touch as he held her close, "will you wake him for me. I have something to ask of him."

He let out a content sigh before bending down next to the downed Yamanaka, her hand glowing green once more.

The man let out a gasp, and Shizune covered his eye's as he made to open them, "Inoichi-san, please keep your eye's closed. They need time to finish there own adjusting before you will be able to see again." She said.

Inoichi nodded, her voice was soft, and caring, her touch was gentle, and firm. He relaxed into the bed he was lain on.

"I need you to seek out Sasuke, and to tell him the truth...."

Naruto let out a sigh as he sat around a large table full of food. Around him the rest of the rookie nine. They had all changed in the last two months. It was clear that there sensie's, like his, were seriously training them.

Kiba for one had grown a few inches. His wild brown hair seemed to sag, and yet still kept its animalistic look. The red triangles under his eye's marking him as an Inuzuka. He no longer wore a hoody, but the black shirt he did wear showed that he was well toned like the rest of the shinobi in the room. His black skinny jeans having a kunai pouch strapped to both legs, and his utility belt held seven pockets. His sneakers were black, and he wore his blue Konoha head band around his right arm. Over all the brown eyed ninja looked like an average teen with knives. The foot tall Dog at his feet Akumaru, had grown an inch or two as well from what he could see. But it was hardly noticeable.

Then there was Shino. His new wraparound glasses seemed to fit him perfectly, and like Kiba he seemed to have grown maybe an inch or two at most. His black hair was shaved down to probably one sixteenth of an inch, wile he now wore a black leather long coat. His black shinobi pants having his kunai pouch on his left leg, and the holster around his waist seemed to be stocked with tools.

Hinata had changed a lot more then any one here really. Though still a little shy she seemed to hold a lot more confidence. Yea she may have grown an inch or two, but she still wore the beige coat, and the gray shin high pants. The only significant change was the fact that she wore her jacket open, showing a rather mature chest under the black shirt she wore, and her black ninja sandals. She seemed to smile a lot more too, and it was rather refreshing. It seemed to have a calming effect on just about every one that saw it.

He sighed as he looked over the last person he had yet to honestly look at. Shikamaru had put on quite a bit of muscle. He looked as toned as the males of team seven, and nine, and from the oddly alert way his eye's scanned over every one he could tell the boy was ready to surprise the hell out of Choji. "Shika, calm down." Naruto laughed as he took in the other boys appearance.

Shikamaru now wore a leaver vest over a fishnet shirt, and a pair of black shinobi pants that fell into a pair of black combat boots. His hair was pulled back into a braid like Ino's no doubt forced onto him by the girl her self. He smiled, over all it seemed that every one had changed. Every one seemed to take there job's seriously, and from the sounds of it. Team eight had just come back from there own C-rank yesterday, "So then Akumaru totally bit down on the mans arm distracting him just long enough for Hinata to junken strike him wile Shino stabbed him in the neck. Man if they weren't around I would have been toast that day." The Inuzuka laughed as he scratched the back of his neck, and Hinata blushed. Shino gave a warm hearted smile at his two team mates.

"Wow Kiba, sounds like those gennin were rough stuff." Naruto said with a grin. _'probably best if we don't tell him we took on two chunnin, a jounin, and a shit ton of bandits.'_ He thought as Kiba went on to tell every one how he then saved his own team mates.

Naruto looked over at the door as a knock resounded threw the house, every one tensed, and quickly hid ninja style as Ino's mother walked to get the door.

"Hi Choji, its good to see you. Come in, come it." She said with a smile. Naruto's smile faded as he saw Choji. He hadn't expected to see such a change in Choji, he looked to Naruto as if he were a brick wall, and that was saying something, _'Now.'_ He thought as ever one jumped up, "SURPRISE HAPY BIRTHDAY CHOJI!" every one yelled as the teen about fell over.

Choji clutched his chest as his heart began to pound, his eye's wide he couldn't believe he had been caught by surprise like this. He couldn't believe there were so many people here. The shock slowly settled, "HOLLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL!" he cried out as he placed his hands on his knee's and took in a few deep breaths, "Wow. You all scared the shit out a' me." He said as he let out a laugh, _'Almost literally.'_ He thought as he turned to his dad.

The man was laughing his ass of as he stood clutching his stomach, "Son, you should have seen your face."

Choji laughed, "Thanks every one, I almost thought every one forgot." He said with a grin.

"Meh, Choji, we couldn't forget man, happy b-day." Naruto said as the rest of the group also said there own peace.

Kakashi sighed as he called on Pukan. His eye's scanning the forest as his sharingan took in the few foot steps, and body shaped imprint in the dirt, "Some one found him and moved him. Pukan, I need you to track down Inoichi. Follow his scent."

"On it Kakashi." The small dog said with a smirk before taking in a deep breath, "But you should know. Itachi's scent is mixed in with the mans."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, his single visible eye narrowing as he covered his sharingan eye, _'Why would Itachi save Inoichi?'_ he thought as he locked eye's with the small dog.

"Hai, I don't forget a scent. Kakashi, you know this." The dog said before taking off into the forest.

Kakashi looked to Gai, "This could be bad, lets go." he said as there third team mate followed, '_Itachi Uchiha. Danzo will love this information.'_ The seemingly emotional anbu op thought with a grin.


	10. notice

hello all who enjoy this fanfic, currently my story is undergoing a beta check. as my beta, and new friend SkyHopper has stated, and like many of you. I have really shitty grammar. and as such wile i will continue to write chapters, i will not post again until after each chapter has been beta approved. sorry for the inconvenience.

In the mean time, i would like to hear (aka read) were you believe this story is going, Aka what you believe i am doing with the characters. haha ^^ so in short, i would love to see what is running threw your heads when you read my story.

And Special thanks to SkyHopper for becoming my beta. ^^


End file.
